


It should have been simple enough

by keikoHPfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikoHPfan/pseuds/keikoHPfan
Summary: Everyone knows the Potters are trouble, and James is no different. Scorpius Is an excellent Curse-Breaker, but this might just be out of his expertise.Will be slash.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually several years old and is finished. I will update as I edit it, but fear not, it will be quick. I hope. Unless life comes in the way.

"There's a visitor for you, Master Scorpius."

Scorpius raises his head sharply, forgetting instantly about the parchment he has been reading for the last two hours. He isn't awaiting anyone, and he doesn't like to be surprised.

"Who is it, Linky?"

"A Mister Potter, Master Scorpius. One of the young ones."

Shit. That must be Albus, and if there is one thing that Scorpius absolutely doesn't want to do, it's speaking to Albus. Or having to explain his silence over the last two years. Merlin knows Albus has tried restlessly to contact Scorpius, even with his fantastic carreer.

As Scorpius opens his mouth to tell Linky he's not available, the door flings open and a dark haired man barges in. A man who is definitely not Albus Potter, even if they look a lot alike.

"Scorpius Malfoy? I don't know if you remember me, I'm James Potter."

Linky chuckles and closes the door softly behind her – maybe his father is wrong about house elves, because Scorpius is quite sure none of them would have done that with his grandfather. Scorpius shudders at the thought of Lucius Malfoy and house elves.

"Of course I remember."

That's just the thing with the Potter children. When they went to Hogwarts, everyone expected them to be presumptuous and selfish spoiled kids brandishing the name of their father at every opportunity. Well, they were not. James was a hot-tempered Gryffindor while his sister Lily was a more subdued and joyful one, and Albus Potter had been a Slytherin-sorted prankster, and the three of them were pratically exuding kindness and honesty, even Albus. James had even founded an anti-bullying group at school after discovering some of the kids were repeatedly cornered and abused by others.

"What can I do for you, Mr Potter?"

"Please call me James. I need your help."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I... I mean..."

James Potter looks a lot like his father. He's taller, though, and has the warm brown eyes of his mother – only Albus has inherited from the famous green eyes. Where Albus is shorter and a bit on the skinny side – that's why he's such a successful Seeker, after all – James is well toned. Not bulky, but strong enough to be impressive in his Auror robes. And he's currently looking like a lost puppy, with his eyes downcast and his hands clenched into tight fists. He's pacing restlessly on Scorpius' expensive carpet and the blonde is remembered of what his father always says about Harry Potter.

"Please, take a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Scorpius carefully keeps his voice cool and professional. Potter sits and takes his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. He shakes his head.

"Okay. What exactly do you need me for?"

"Dad... Dad aked your father for advice – you know they're working together on a regular basis, don't you? – well, anyway, your father said you're the best, and Dad trusts him. So here I am."

Scorpius feels the familiar warmth spreading through him at the idea of his father praising him like that – he knows his father is proud of him, he's told him enough times, but it's something else to know he's saying it to others.

"So I suppose you need a Curse-Breaker."

"Yes. I think. I'm not sure you can help. No offense."

"None taken. Care to explain? I must admit I am a bit at loss right now."

"Right. Shit."

Scorpius stands up and pours Firewhiskey in a glass, then hands it wordlessly to Potter, who drains it. Scorpius raises an eyebrow and the dark haired man flushes deeply.

"Sorry. Thanks. I needed that."

Scorpius sits behind his desk again and waits. Then the words come, rushed and confused and there's an edge in Potter's voice that lets Scorpius know just how stressed and worried the other man is.

"My best friend Will is missing. It's been three weeks now. He's working with me in the Auror Department, though he has a desk job while I'm working on the field. Actually he's working with Dad, he's his second, so to speak. Well, anyway, one day he just didn't come to work and nobody has heard from him since then. I went to his house several times, but it looked like nobody was there. Then two days ago, I tried to get in. I was blasted away as soon as I touched the doorknob. A fucking Unspeakable came to inspect the house from the outside, said it was cursed and that he would send a team to work on it as soon as one would be available. But they are not doing anything and I know Will is in danger. Maybe he's trapped in there. We can't wait."

"I don't get it. I mean, why wasn't your father able to make things go faster?"

"He tried. He was so angry... Said it was the first time he asked for a favor, but they refused to do anything."

"You're not telling me the whole story. There must be a reason why they deny Harry Potter a favor. He's a hero and he's Head Auror, and he's honest to a fault. So, why?"

Potter closes his eyes tightly. He exhales slowly before whispering.

"The Unspeakable said it's Dark Magic. They... They suspect Will to have done it himself. It's not a priority. Dad tried to make them see reason, he said he worked with Will for years and that he never showed any inclination for Dark Magic, but they just said they would send a team, eventually."

The eldest son of the Savior looks at him with pleading eyes.

"I am sorry for your friend, Mr Potter, but I do not work on field. I'm specialized on cursed artifacts." Because field work means meeting people. Meeting people means suspicious glances and whispered words. Working from his flat is safer.

"Please, Scorpius, I wouldn't-"

James Potter stops mid-sentence as a flash of light suddenly hits the room. Scorpius turns around, only to see several reporters, cameras in hand, taking pictures of them from the building gardens. Potter curses under his breath and casts privacy charms at the same time than Scorpius. The blonde is panting with anger and glares at the idiot standing in the middle of his study.

"And that's why I don't work on the field, Potter! I can't believe you lead them here!"

"I didn't know! I usually manage to avoid them, but I guess I've been too distracted lately. Look, I'm sorry, but our fathers-"

"Our fathers are friends, Potter, and maybe it has something to do with the fact that yours is smart enough not to let reporters harrass mine. But we're not friends, and I don't owe you anything. I think you should go."

Potter looks crushed, but he nods. As he reaches the door, Scorpius hears him speak softly.

"For what it's worth, Scorpius, I'm sorry. I'll go and try to fix this mess with the pictures. And... you should write to Albus, or Fire-call him. He misses you."

And with that, he's gone.

And Scorpius tells himself he doesn't feel guilty. Not for Albus. Not for crushing James' hope. Not at all.

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Scorpius! Come in, son!"

Scorpius smiles and hugs his father. After a few words about their respectives lives over a cup of tea in his father's office, Scorpius takes a deep breath and steels himself.

"James Potter asked me for help yesterday."

Draco stills, and then smiles softly to his son.

"Yes, I thought he would."

"I refused." Scorpius says bluntly. Something like pain flickers in his father's grey eyes and Scorpius fidgets in his chair.

"Because it's field work? Or because it's James Potter?"

"Because the idiot let himself be followed and some fucking reporters took pictures of us, that's why!"

"Language, Scorpius. James must have been out of sorts, because he's usually very careful. They all are."

"I don't care."

"Then why are you telling me about it?"

Damn.

"Scorpius... Harry is really worried, too. Actually he tried to get into the house with Ronald Weasley two nights ago. They couldn't, and we all know how good they are. I don't know what happened between Albus and you, but don't let it cloud your judgment. James is a good man, but he's a Gryffindor and he's getting restless. Harry is afraid he might try to get in again, alone. He might be killed."

"Then he's stupid."

"How would you react if your best friend suddenly disappeared like that, Scorpius?"

"I wouldn't know." Scorpius fights the lump in his throat at the thought of his loneliness since... Well since he's given up on Albus.

"Of course you do. Just because you're too stubborn to talk with Albus about whatever problem the two of you have doesn't mean he's not your best friend anymore."

Scorpius shakes his head stiffly, and suddenly his father takes him in his arms, and Scorpius feels like a child, and Salazar, but it's good.

"Scorpius... I wish you'd be happier, you know... You deserve to be happy. I'm so, so sorry son..."

"For what?"

"For my mistakes. For those of my parents. I know why you're working from home, son. I know you."

"I'm not as strong as you."

"Yes you are. And I'm so proud of you."

But Scorpius isn't strong enough. Not without Albus by his side. His father has spent the last thirty years making his way through the Ministry, working harder than anyone else, ignoring the insults and the occasional hexes in deserted hallways. As the Head of Department for International Magical Cooperation, he works with Harry Potter closely and the two of them have been friends for a few years now.

But Scorpius could never bear to be glanced and whispered at, and he had spent the first two years in Hogwarts virtually alone, studying all the time and avoiding his classmates. He was a brilliant Ravenclaw and it was enough, he'd told himself countless times. But in his third year, Ravenclaw had been paired with Slytherin for almost every class and he had suddenly found himself seated next to Albus Potter in Potions. A cheerful, easy-smiling and over-friendly Albus who had made a point of making Scorpius his friend. Albus never cared about what people said about him, and hanging out with a Malfoy apparently didn't bother him in the slightest. They had spent more and more time together, until Scorpius felt almost like a normal teenager. After graduation, Albus had left to play with the national Quidditch team, and Scorpius had joined the Curse-Breaker training. They had met regularly, exchanged letters until... Until Scorpius abruptly ended their friendship.

What would Albus think if he knew Scorpius has refused to help his brother?

His father observes him with a knowing look and that infuriating smirk of his and Scorpius sighs with frustration. As soon as Scorpius would find a way to get in the house safely, he could go back to his life. It should be simple enough, really.

Hopefully James bloody Potter has not already killed himself in a stupid Gryffindorish act of bravery.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ministry main hall is crowded and loud, and it takes Scorpius a while to reach the reception.

"Er... Good afternoon. I'm here to see James Potter. Auror."

"And what's the purpose of your visit?"

The witch in green robes behind the counter is eying him suspiciously, just like he knew she would. Shit.

"Mr. Potter has required my expertise as a Curse-Breaker. I'm afraid any other information is strictly confidential."

He smirks, because she's visibly annoyed by his answer but can't push the matter further. She gives him a visitor badge reluctantly and points a long finger toward the general direction of the lifts.

"Third floor, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you, Miss. Have a nice day."

He smiles sweetly and hopes she hasn't noticed the slight trembling of his hands and the sweat on his forehead. The old wizard already in the lift nods to him before opening a heavy file, and Draco pushes the 3rd floor button.

He finds Potter's office easily enough. The door is slightly ajar, though, and he can hear voices coming from the dim lighted room.

"Please, Dad, I can't just stay here and wait until the fucking idiots downstairs decide to do something!"

"James... I'm doing my best to convince them. But you must promise me that you won't go there on your own."

"I can't! What would you do if it was Uncle Ron?"

"I don't know. But I would try to think of my family and my friends, too. Please, James. If something happens to you..."

"Dad... Shit."

Scorpius raps softly on the door. He hears muffled "come in" and pushes the door open.

"Scorpius?"

"Hello, Mr Potter. James."

The two Potters are looking at him, both with very different expressions, both easy to read. James is looking bewildered and anxious, and his father mainly relieved. Harry Potter ages well. In spite of the grey hair mingling with the famous jet-black, and the wrinkles around his eyes, his powerful aura has not diminished, and the weird combination of power and kindness is still emanating of the man.

"I've talked with my father this morning. He has managed to convince me to help you." Scorpius tries to focus on James. "I will, but it means you'll have to do as I say. No foolish improvisation. Curse-breaking is no light matter, it requires patience. If you think you're able to keep your head and listen to me, it'll be alright. If not, then I'd rather go alone at first."

To his surprise, Harry chuckles quietly, shaking his head.

"Oh Merlin. I'll have to tell Draco." The Savior sobers, and looks sternly at his son. "James, do as he says. He knows what he's doing. Be careful, and ask for back-up if needed. Usual means." Then he turns to leave, and as he reaches the door, he puts his hand on Scorpius' shoulder, startling him a little. "Be careful, Scorpius, or your father will have my head. And take care of James, please."

Take care of James? What the hell does that mean? The man doesn't look as if he needs anyone taking care of him, least of all Draco. He's older, he's stronger and he's a bloody Auror. But James' father is already gone, and Scorpius looks at his new work partner. Truth to be told, he's looking exhausted and his voice is low and tired when he speaks again.

"Thanks, Scorpius. Whatever your price is, I'll pay."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't afford it. Anyway, I'm doing this as a favor to your family."

"Thank you. I have to check a file and then we'll go."

"We're doing nothing of the sort. You need sleep, and possibly a real meal, too. And I need to prepare some material. I'll pick you up at nine tonight."

"We're trying to get in at night?"

"Some things are meant to be done at night. Some things are seen only at night, because darkness calls darkness. Besides, I don't think you could wait until tomorrow, could you?"

"Probably not."

"I thought so. Go home, take a nap and eat something."

"You're awfully bossy, you know."

"I don't want you to be killed."

"That's really nice of you, but I-"

"It's not nice. You are James Potter. If something happens to you, your father will turn me to dust with his eyes only. Or your fan club will eviscerate me in Diagon Alley. I'd like to live a bit longer. Go now."

"You don't know where I live!"

"Of course I do. Don't you know anything about Malfoys?"

Scorpius allows himself a smug smirk and enjoys the stunned expression on James' tired face. Maybe it won't be so bad.

HP-HP-HP-HP

James is looking better, but something else is worrying Scorpius. Both are dressed in Muggle jeans and jumpers, but James has kept his Auror boots. He's holding a ragged-looking rucksack in one hand and closes his front door with the other.

"I've packed some food and... well, other things we might need. You okay, Scorpius? You're looking nervous?"

"I don't really like field work. At least it's at night, so we shouldn't be disturbed. But something else is worrying me. You have to calm down, James."

"What?"

"You're not aware of it? You are releasing raw magic. You have to keep that under control. Dark magic likes power, and you are nearly as powerful as your father. You're allowing your emotions to control you, and your magic is going berserk because of it. You're upset, and I understand that, but you must get a hold on yourself, or you'll be an easy prey for whatever it is we'll have to face."

"I don't know how to do that! How am I expected to calm down when my best friend is maybe hurting or dying somewhere?"

"Sit down."

"What?"

"Sit down."

James scowls but obediently sits on the step in front of his house.

"Close your eyes, and breathe slowly. Don't look at me like that. If you want to come with me, you have to get your magic under control. Good. Focus on your magic, and only on it. It's in you, and it's surrounding you. Can you feel it?"

"Yes" James whispers.

"Good. You control the magic, and not the other way around. Wrap it around yourself tightly, like a protective shield on your skin. It should not be crackling madly around you like it is right now. Focus, James."

Scorpius watches as James visibly struggles for a few moments, his features taut with concentration, but slowly the magic recedes and the dark haired man relaxes.

"That's it. Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, I just don't want to be killed. Shall we go?"

James snorts but he stands up and takes Scorpius' elbow, Apparating them away without warning. Scorpius lands ungracefully on his bottom – the damn idiot has released him at the first opportunity. He glares at James, who's looking completely unimpressed. And then Scorpius spots the house.

"Tell me it's not that one."

"It is."

"Well, shit. It's creepy."

"It's not! It's Will's family house, it's..."

"Creepy."

"Yes, a bit. Okay, okay, it's awful and I used to be scared to death when I visited him there as a kid. I told him countless times to sell it and buy a flat in town or something, but he always said he couldn't."

Scorpius only nods and takes James' offered hand to stand up. They walk in silence until they are a few feet away from the front door.

"It reeks of Dark Magic."

"I know. Do you think you can get us in?"

"I hardly think getting in will be our main problem."

"What do you mean?"

Scorpius casts several spells and sighs.

"The whole damn house is cursed, and I have no idea what we'll find in there. I hope you're as good as everybody says you are, James, because it won't be pretty."

"I'll do my best. Besides, you're with me, aren't you?"

For a second, Scorpius thinks James is mocking him, but his eyes are open and honest, and his smile is genuine – and fuck, but he's really handsome when he smiles like that. Scorpius feels his cheeks heat for some reason, and he nods. James' smile grows wider and he draws his wand.

"So, how do we get in?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm done with the wards."

"Well, I'm not."

The curse on the door is tricky and well done, Scorpius has to admit. James has taken care of the wards, and Scorpius assumes he's done a good job – he's an Auror, after all.

"Can I help?"

"I don't know... I know what type of curse it is, I know how to break it, but I can't find the exact place where it was casted. I thought it was on the doorknob, but it's not, and it's not on the door either. Well, it's not only on the door. It's almost... But it would be too difficult... Unless..."

"You're sounding slightly demented, Scorpius."

"Shut up. Let me think."

"Hey!"

"James, did you try to get in through a window?"

"Well, no. I broke my arm when the damn door sent me twenty feet away. I just called for help after that. And the Unspeakable didn't either. You think we could?"

"No. The curse is not on the door. It's on every opening of the house, and probably every weak point of the building. It'll take me a while."

"Could you just manage to lift it on the door, so that we could get in there more quickly?"

"I'm not sure."

James is silent after that, and lets Scorpius work, but the blonde can feel his gaze on him as he casts spell after spell. He's feeling a bit dizzy and he's relieved when it's over. James takes his elbow to steady him and he looks up. He nods wordlessly and the dark haired man smiles softly.

"Do you need some time to rest?"

"I'm fine. Let's go."

James slowly puts his hand on the doorknob, and Scorpius can see the way he braces himself. He can't blame him, his last experience with that particular door must not have been particularly fun. The door opens with a crack, though, and they both let out relieved sighs.

"James, whatever happens, we must get out through this door. It's imperative. I couldn't lift the whole curse, I've just created a breach in it. We'll have to come back this way."

"Okay. Stay right behind me."

Scorpius wants to object that he is the Curse-Breaker and that he should go first, but James is already gone and Scorpius curses under his breath before following him, wand at the ready. The house is dark and dusty, and the air around them seems heavy with magic. Dark, old and dangerous magic. Whoever cursed the house is really gifted – and without a doubt totally insane. Scorpius can't help but shiver violently. James is standing before him, his gaze locked with something ahead of him, something that Scorpius can't see from where he is.

"James?"

The dark haired man only raises his hand, beckoning for Scorpius to come nearer. Scorpius is a bit annoyed at the commanding gesture, but he supposes now is not the time to be offended, so he does as requested.

The hallway leads to a small round room, with four closed doors of dark wood. A single candle is burning against a wall, and the whole scenery is so over-dramatic that Scorpius would laugh if it wasn't for the dark magic surrounding them like a threatening fog.

"I take it it wasn't there last time you've been there" Scorpius whispers, and James shakes his head.

Scorpius takes a step toward the doors, and everything happens so quickly that he barely has time to understand. Suddenly James is yelling "get down!" and launches himself on Scorpius, sending them both toppling to the floor with such force that the blonde can't breathe for a painful moment.

"Fucking hell!"

Scorpius can only agree. The floor around them is covered with small needles – probably poisoned, Scorpius thinks. James is still lying on Scorpius, and frowns.

"I'd be very grateful if you could move, James. You're not exactly a light-weight."

"Oh! Sorry."

They both move carefully, until they're crouched on the floor. James is still frowning.

"You're wondering why none of those needles hit you."

"Yes."

"I think it's quite obvious."

"Really?"

Scorpius studies James' face for a moment, and wonders how well the other man will accept Scorpius' deduction.

"I think the house recognizes you."

"Because I've been there before?"

"No. Because the person who cursed the house wanted you to get in. Nobody else."

"What?"

"Think about it, James. True, you couldn't get in the first time. But even if I wouldn't have come tonight, I'm sure you would have tried again on your own. And I'm sure you would have succeeded, somehow. As soon as I've set a foot in this room, the needles have been released, but they were not meant to hit you, so they've avoided you, somehow, when you've followed me."

"That makes no sense! Why should I be the one to get in?"

"I think there are two possibilities. Either it's a trap to get you alone, because they knew you would do anything to save your best friend and they want something from you."

"Or?"

"Or it's a trap to get you alone, because Will made it himself for that purpose only."

"What?"

Scorpius sighs quietly.

"Look, I don't want to upset you, but you have to consider it. It is possible that he's done it himself. It's possible that he's not in danger, but that you are. It's his house. The wards around the house were mainly blood wards, and Will has no living relatives, I've checked."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know. It's your friend, not mine."

James is breathing heavily and Scorpius can see the flush of his face, even in the dim lighted room.

"Anyway, I suppose we have to choose a door."

"You want to go on even if you think Will is possibly trying to..."

"To hurt you? I think you will go on anyway, won't you? And I'm not sure, I just said we have to consider it. Which door would you choose?"

"Why me?"

"Because if the whole thing is meant for you, then you have to choose. Will knows you, he's your best friend. He knows how you work, how you think, how you react. We have to follow the path he has created for you if we want to get to him and stop this madness."

"And if you're wrong?"

Scorpius shrugs.

"Then I suppose it doesn't really matter which door we pick."

Truth to be told, Scorpius is convinced that Will is responsible for it, and if they want to get out of here alive, they have to think like him and discover what the hell he wants from his best friend. Well, former best friend it would seems. But James needs time to process the idea, and it won't do to antagonize him too much now. The dark haired man seems already shaken and uncharacteristically unsure.

"I would pick the first on the left."

"Why?" Scorpius asks curiously.

"Because that's the best way to begin. Check the doors from left to right, one after the other. That's what I do on the field."

Scorpius nods. It makes sense, he supposes.

"Go on, then."

James opens the door widely, and steps boldly in, wand in hand. Scorpius follows, rolling his eyes. The door shuts softly behind them and then they're both gaping rather stupidly at what is in front of them.

Well, that's unexpected.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is that Hogwarts?”

“Not really. Look at that shimmering fog, all around the towers. It’s an illusion. Besides, we didn’t touch anything that could have been a Portkey. We’re still in the house. It just looks like we’re on Hogwarts grounds.”

Scorpius shivers – it’s damn cold here.

“It’s him, Scorpius. It’s Will.” James whispers the words without looking at Scorpius, and the blonde knows how much it must cost him to admit it. To admit that his best friend is probably not who James thought he was.

“What makes you say that?”

“Hogwarts. It was where it all began, you know? Where we’ve met. Where we’ve become best mates and all. I can’t believe… You should go back, Scorpius. I don’t want you to get hurt, and it’s just about me.”

Scorpius rolls his eyes. Honestly, Gryffindors are so predictable.

“I won’t go anywhere, you moron. You need me. Besides, the door has disappeared, and I’m fairly sure we can’t Disapparate from here. So, Hogwarts. What comes to your mind first, when you think about Hogwarts and Will?”

“I don’t know. We were always together, I can’t think of anything in particular!”

“There’s no need to be snappish. I’m only trying to help you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

James is still looking at the blurred silhouette of the castle, and Scorpius sighs. He puts his hand on the taller man’s shoulder very slowly, because he doesn’t want to startle him.

“I know it must be hard for you. I can’t imagine how I would feel if Al- if my best friend did such a thing to me. Try to focus on your school memories. Is there anything in particular you used to like to do with Will? A place you used to go to?”

James closes his eyes and shakes his dark head – his hair is as messy and thick as his father’s, Scorpius notes with a half-smile.

“I think I know. “

“Good. Where?”

“There is a place, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. We used to go there with Will. We had even built a kind of cabin. It must still be there. Nobody usually goes there, it’s too close to the Forrest.”

“Charming. Let’s go, then.”

James is walking briskly and Scorpius struggles a little to keep the pace.

“James… Why would Will want to hurt you? Or to put you through something like that?”

“I don’t know.”

The strong jaw is tightly clenched and Scorpius knows James is lying. He’s looking stubbornly away and his hand clutches his wand so hard that his knuckles are white.

“James, stop.”

A few more steps, and James stops, his gaze dropping to the ground.

“I need to know what happened to cause that. I’m with you in that, and I need to know everything that could help us.”

“He said it was alright. He said he wasn’t angry with me, that he didn’t hold me responsible for it. Fuck. I guess I didn’t want to see it.”

“What, James?”

“Will and I were partners, at the beginning of our Auror careers. There was an… accident. I wasn’t fast enough, I couldn’t do anything… Shit!”

James is almost shaking now, and Scorpius doesn’t know if he should say something or just let the other man take his time to explain. He has never been very good with people – and has never had enough people around to know how to behave in such situations anyway. Before he can do anything, James speaks again, though.

“We were chasing two wizards. It wasn’t even a hard case, just the type of thing you give to rookies. The wizards had been selling forbidden potions, nothing really dangerous. One of them recognized me and casted spell after spell on me, hoping to harm a Potter – would have made a celebrity of him, I guess. Will tripped at some point and was hit by a spell aimed at me. By the time we got to St Mungo’s, it was too late, the curse had damaged Will’s leg too deeply and the Healers weren’t able to do much. He can’t work on the field anymore. My father took him as his assistant and he seemed happy enough, he… I thought… Fuck.”

“He’s never seemed… Resentful?”

“No… No. I asked him countless times, I told him how sorry I was – how sorry I still am. Every time I see him behind this desk, I can’t help thinking he should be working with me, on the field. I can’t manage to keep a partner ever since. Either I’m too worried about them to work properly, or they can’t stand me. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Well… all this madness makes more sense. You’re aware that it wasn’t your fault, right?”

James shrugs and seems to think about it.

“Yes, I guess I know that. But I feel guilty anyway.”

“What could Will want from you?”

“I have no idea.”

“I guess we’ll find soon enough.”

They walk in silence after that, and after a few minutes Scorpius can see the cabin James has spoken about. Scorpius catches James’ wrist when they’re just a few feet away, his fingers wrapping themselves on the warm tanned skin almost on their own.

“James… Don’t forget it’s not really Hogwarts. It’s not really the cabin you remember from school. The whole thing is an illusion.”

“How the hell has Will been able to do that? He’s a good wizard, but not that good.”

“It’s possible that he’s got some help. Or he’s been working on it for years.”

The suggestion brings such an amount of pain in James’ eyes that Scorpius almost regrets it. Almost.

“I’m sorry. But I don’t think it would do us any good to sugarcoat the truth.”

James nods wordlessly. The cabin looks empty, and they step in slowly. There’s nothing to see, though, nothing but wood and dust. Suddenly James kneels and takes a startled intake of breath.

“Oh Merlin… I had forgotten that.”

Words are clumsily carved on the uneven floor. _James & Will – best friends forever._

“I think that’s what Will wants you to see.”

“Yes.” James only seems sad now. “We were what, thirteen? He thinks I’ve betrayed him. Merlin.  I wish I could talk to him right now. I don’t want to play games with him. I want to talk to my best mate.”

“I know. But I think right now we need to open that door. “

“What?”

“The door. It has somehow appeared behind you. I think we’re done here. We better get going, I don’t want to get stuck in there with you. No offense, Potter.”

James snorts but his weak smile is gentle.

“Come on, then. Let’s see if the next room is more to your taste, Scorpius.”

As it is, it’s not as simple as that. The house must have sensed that James is not alone, and as soon as he steps out of the cabin, the door closes itself, stopping only because the dark haired man is quick enough to put his boot-covered foot in the way.

“Fucking hell! Try to pull on the door, Scorpius!”

“What do you think I’m doing?!”

“Well it’s not your foot that’s stuck there! Shit!”

They push and pull and Scorpius finally manages to slip through the space they create. It’s a good thing he’s so slim. James has a hard time getting his foot back, but with a little help from the blonde and about a hundred four-letters words he’s finally free.

They find themselves in the round room again, but there are only three doors left.

“Scorpius, I think you should go back. Call my father and see if he can manage to get some help from the Unspeakables.”

“No. Now shut up and open that door. I’d like to be home for breakfast.”

James looks torn between exasperation and amusement, but he does as requested. Scorpius is a bit annoyed to realize he’s holding his breath as the Auror opens the first door on the left.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh please no” James moans with a wince.

Scorpius can only blink. They are on what looks like a tropical beach. White sand, blue ocean and scalding sun.

“Don’t scowl like that, Scorpius. It’s not that bad for you.”

“Not that bad? That’s easy for you to say! I bet you tan perfectly in what, two hours? Well I do not. In fact I don’t tan at all, I just burn.”

James is looking faintly amused.

“It’s not funny! You’re not the one with that fucking white skin!”

“It suits you, though.”

“What?”

“It suits you. Besides, you’re probably about to witness the most humiliating moment of my life, so believe me, this… thing will be far more painful for me than for you. Come on, there’s a shelter made of palm leaves this way.”

“You know where we are, then?” Scorpius asks as he follows James on the beach. Salazar, but he hates sand.

“Oh yes. I know. Maldive Islands.”

“And you’ve been there before because…?”

“Because I’m a hopeless idiot.”

Scorpius doesn’t ask James anymore about it. It seems like a painful memory, the kind of memory that leaves a raw scar behind. They sit silently under the shelter, and Scorpius sighs with relief – even if he has to sit in the sand, it’s better than burning alive.

“I can’t believe he’d do that to me. He knows how much… how much it had hurt. I can’t believe he wants me to see this place again.”

Scorpius can’t think of anything to say, so he keeps his mouth shut, looking at the other man’s face. James is keeping his gaze on the ocean, but he’s probably not seeing it. He’s sitting with his knees close to  his chest, his strong arms hugging his legs. He looks younger, and almost… fragile.

“It seems I’m not very good at reading people.” The dark haired man lets a strangled laugh out, and Scorpius suddenly wishes he knew what to do to comfort him. “First Daniel, and now Will.”

“Daniel?”

“Yes. Daniel. That’s why we’re here, I think. Daniel was my boyfriend. I thought he-“

“Wait, you’re gay?”

“Where the hell have you been, Scorpius? Yes I’m gay! It’s been all over the papers last year!”

“I don’t read the papers much.”

“Well, anyway, I had a few days off and I thought it would be a good idea to take Daniel here for a romantic escapade, you know. The sort of stupid things I do.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid” Scorpius says softly, and James snorts.

“Of course it is. Especially when you’re the only one in love. Turned out Daniel was only interested in me because of, well, my name. I didn’t understand why he was in such a hurry to get married, at the time. I thought… Well, it doesn’t matter what I thought. Anyway I was about to propose him, when Will showed up with a very interesting tale. Daniel already had someone in his life, someone he loved. They apparently agreed to trick me, to make me marry the bastard so he could get a divorce and as much money as he could. Will and my father discovered it and Will came here to warn me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well don’t be. We have to wait, I think. It’s too early. The whole drama happened one evening. Hungry?”

Scorpius wants to say something, he wants to make James feel better but he has no idea how. James takes a few items out of his rucksack.

“Let’s see, I’ve got coffee, a few apples and some of my grandmother’s brownies. I’ve heard you’ve got a sweet tooth, just like Albus.”

“Yes. I do.”

The cake is delicious, and even if Scorpius is not really fond of coffee, it’s nice enough.

“James… You said something about newspapers earlier. Why did you talk about that to reporters?”

“I didn’t. Will outed me.”

“What?”

“He meant well! He said it would be better if I could just be myself and people would know about me and witches would stop sending me love letters.”

“I think it’s nobody’s business but yours.”

“I agree, but Will… he said…”

“James, tell me honestly: has it made your life easier?”

“No. It’s been a nightmare, especially at work. I’ve never tried to hide who I am, but I didn’t discuss my personal life at work either… But I don’t think Will-“

“I think we can safely say that your well-being isn’t Will’s first priority, at this point.”

“Yeah.”

They’re silent after that, and just wait for something to happen. Scorpius doesn’t want to see that memory, if that’s really what it’s about. It’s private, it belongs to James, nobody should see it – James himself shouldn’t probably witness it again.

“James… Maybe I could wait here, while you go where it happened and wait. I don’t have to see that.”

“It’s safer if we stay together. I don’t have much dignity left anyway. And I know you won’t use it against me.”

“I could.”

“Yes, but I don’t think you will. Mind you, I’m probably wrong, I’ve been wrong so many times before, and I don’t know you that well. But I trust you.”

“You’re right, I won’t.”

James nods and looks curiously at Scorpius, until the blonde begins to fidget uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

“What happened between Albus and you? Albus swears he has no idea what he did wrong, but-“

“He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“He’s miserable without you.”

“I hardly doubt that. He has countless friends and fans-“

“They don’t matter to him. Not in the way you matter. He misses you. He’s getting married next month, you know. Well, you would if you didn’t sent back all his letters unopened.”

“He’s getting married?”

“Yeah. He and Jenny are meant for each other. It’s Dad and Mom all over again” James says with a fond smile, and Scorpius’ chest hurts, because he didn’t know, because he won’t be there, because he misses Albus so badly it sometimes seems too much to bear. James goes on, his gaze suddenly harder.

“He’s asked you to be his best man. Several times. He needs you.”

“He’ll find someone else, I’m sure.” Scorpius whispers. He doesn’t want to talk about that, he doesn’t want to think of what it would be, to be Al’s best man.

“Yeah, sure. He asked me two days ago. But he’s still hoping you’ll come. Besides, everyone knows I’ll be terrible. I’ll probably trip on my way to the altar and say all the wrong things at the wrong times. Mom almost had a heart attack when Al told her I’d take your place. See, you have to come, or I’ll most certainly ruin Al’s wedding. I’m pants at that sort of things.”

Scorpius chuckles weakly.

“You are his brother. You’ll be perfect.”

“Are  you kidding me? Yes, I’m his brother. I’m here to organize the stag party and distract the annoying little old ladies on the day of the wedding. But you are his best friend. You have to stand by him and tell him it’ll be alright, and help him put his tie on and making a perfect speech because you’re good with words. He needs you.”

Scorpius shakes his head, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to make Al’s face disappear from his mind. He cannot. He has to stand by his decision. It’s the best for Al.

“Oh shit.”

Scorpius opens his eyes and sees them. A slightly blurred version of James is standing on the beach not far away from them. He’s hugging another man tightly, all golden hair and blue eyes. Daniel. Then they kiss and Scorpius sees James turning his head away. He awkwardly pats him on the shoulder.

One thing is sure. He’ll make Will pay for what he’s doing to James.

And for forcing him to endure that awful sand and the ridiculously hot temperature, too.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m pathetic.”

“You’re not.”

Memory-James isn’t pathetic, Scorpius thinks. Just… terribly unguarded, with the way he’s looking down at the smaller man in his arms, the way he pushes away strands of dark blond hair with a smile, the way his all demeanor tells how deeply in love he is.

“Fuck” James swears softly.

Another blurred silhouette has appeared, gesturing wildly, looking angry and worried. Will. Scorpius can’t hear anything – the illusion is only visual, as it seems – but he doesn’t need to. Memory-James first clings harder to his lover, shaking his head, but Will keeps on speaking, and the other man, Daniel, slowly loses his composure, fidgeting a little under Will’s hard gaze. The raw pain on Memory-James as he understands the truth is almost too much to bear and Scorpius looks at the real one instead. He’s sitting very still, his eyes locked on his former self.

“James? Maybe you shouldn’t look.”

“I have to. I have to see how weak and foolish I was at the time. I already knew it, but to see it is something else.”

Scorpius bits his lip. He has no idea what to say. Truth to be told, he thinks it was foolish of him to let his guard down like this, but it would not do any good to say it. Besides, they must focus.

“James, I think we should try to understand why Will would want you to see this. What did you feel toward Will at the time?”

“For coming to my rescue?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not sure. Part of me was relieved, and grateful, of course. I was happy to have him as my friend and that he managed to learn the truth and to come to tell me.”

“And the other part?”

“I felt…  kind of angry. It makes no sense, I know.  But I resented him a little for taking my happiness away – even if it had been fake all along, for me it was real. And I was ashamed too. I’m supposed to be strong and to know when people are lying. It’s my job.”

“Were you ashamed because it was Will who helped you or because he saw you like that?”

“The later.  Don’t look at them just now, please.”

The last words are whispered so quietly that Scorpius barely hears them. He keeps his gaze on James, looking at the way his hands are balled in tight fists and his face is tinted with pink. He’s looking both angry and ashamed, and Scorpius struggles to avoid looking back at the beach – but he cannot let his curiosity have the best of him, not with James looking like that.

“They’re gone.”

“Okay. I reckon a door should have appeared somewhere like it did in the Hogwarts’ cabin. Let’s have a look around.”

After a few minutes, Scorpius is a bit worried. The beach is not very wide, and the illusion does not extend very far. And there is no bloody door.

“Scorpius.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Fuck.”

“I guess we’ll have to wait. Maybe you’re supposed to see something else?”

“Nothing more happened here. Daniel left and Will managed to Side-Along me back to home.”

Scorpius sits back under the shelter – fuck, but he hates that tropical weather. Too hot, too moist, too sunny.

“We must have missed something. Maybe you should have done something…”

“We should rest for a while, and search again. Perhaps you’ll get a brilliant idea in the meantime.”

“Why me?” Scorpius has absolutely no idea what to do.

“Well, you’re the brain of the operation, remember? Brilliant Ravenclaw, Curse-Breaker and all. Rest now. It’s already 4am, and I doubt we’ll get out of here for breakfast like you wanted to.”

James smirks playfully and Scorpius shakes his head. He lies down, his arms crossed behind his head, until James sets his rucksack on the sand beside him with a nod and that disarming smile of his.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Scorpius wakes up feeling better – and itchy. That damn sand has gotten into places it shouldn’t. The night has fallen and the beach is way more beautiful under the moonlight than it has been during daytime. James is standing a few feet away, apparently lost in thought. Scorpius sighs. He doesn’t understand how this whole thing is working, and it’s frustrating as hell.

“James?”

“Yes. I’m here.”

“Are you okay?”

“Just peachy. My best friend has cursed his own house to trap me, I’ve just relived the worst day of my life and you’ve witnessed it. Never been better.”

Scorpius gapes at the dark haired man.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Scorpius. This whole thing is driving me crazy.”

“Maybe it’s exactly what he wants.”

“I don’t understand what he wants! I’m feeling like I don’t know him at all.”

Scorpius tries to gather his wits.

“Okay, let’s see. First he brings you back to Hogwarts, and wants you to see the carving in the cabin. Then he makes you see this memory. He’s trying to remember you of the link you’re sharing. Where you met and forged your friendship. Where he saved you from a dishonest lover. That much is clear. What I don’t get is why we’re still stuck there. What could he want you to do here?”

“I don’t know.”

Scorpius has started to pace without realizing it and stops abruptly. James is looking at him.

“I don’t know” he repeats, and Scorpius can hear the apology. “I’m aware of how much I owe him. Of how much I need him. Well, needed him.”

“That’s it.”

“What?”

“Look behind you.”

The damn door is here. James jogs to the shelter, grabbing his rucksack. He draws his wand and wraps his fingers around Scorpius’ biceps.

“You go first, and I’ll be right behind.”

Scorpius gets out first, and James doesn’t let go of his arm. The door rattles a little when he passes the doorway, but it stays open until James comes out too. The blonde allows himself a small sigh of relief and the dark haired man chuckles.

“Okay, two doors left. Maybe you’ll be home for lunch.”

“Shut it, Potter. If we make it out of here alive, you’d better invite me for lunch. And not at the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Deal, Scorpius.”

His tone is teasing but his eyes are soft and sad. Scorpius barely refrains from reaching out to him – and isn’t that fucking weird? – before James opens the first remaining door on the left. They step inside, and then all hell breaks loose.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s dark, it’s raining, and there are spells being fired in every direction. James curses loudly – and Scorpius tries not to think too much about the literal meaning of that particular curse, because, really, that’s a mental image he could have done without – and then grabs Scorpius’ wrist none too gently, pratically dragging him behind until they reach a Muggle car. They crouch behind it and Scorpius glares at James.

“What the hell is this now?”

“It’s the night Will was injured. I recognize the street.”

“Okay. But-“ Scorpius jumps a little when a spell explodes far too close from them. “it doesn’t look like a memory! Those spells seem pretty real if you ask me!”

“I know. Does he have to be physically here to cast them?”

“Yes. There’s no curse able to cast spells like that. He’s trying to fucking kill you!”

“No, he’s not.” James looks sad and resigned. “He’s making me relive the night when I failed him. We have to move. He’ll set the car in fire soon.”

“What?”

But Scorpius’ question is lost as an “Incendio” is shouted, and James pushes him roughly out of the way, yelling him to run, and he does, he runs, James’ heavy boots echoing behind him, and for the first time since they got in the house a few hours ago, Scorpius feels fear slowly filling him, dark and consuming. Will is ready to injure his best friend, and Scorpius isn’t even supposed to be there – there’s little doubt in his mind that he’ll be killed if the mad wizard gets the opportunity to do so. And Scorpius is no Auror, he has never had to fight like that, he hasn’t the first idea what he’s supposed to do. James probably senses his panic, because he whispers in his ear as soon as they reach the relative shelter of a tree.

“I won’t let him hurt you. Stay behind me and do what I tell you to do, no matter what.”

Scorpius wants to object, because honestly, who the hell does James think he is, but the Auror is already gone, and he can only try to follow. James is quick, and intently focused. He dodges curses, casts spells and checks regularly behind his shoulder if Scorpius is still there. He’s a good Auror, Scorpius realizes, probably an excellent one even. His moves are precise and almost instinctive, like his body knows what to do by itself. It’s kind of fascinating, actually, and if Scorpius wasn’t so busy trying to stay alive he would probably watch in awe. As it is, he trips and he struggles to keep the pace and he’s feeling useless and vulnerable, and fuck, but he hopes James knows how to get them out of there. Preferably in one piece. 

Suddenly a spell Scorpius never has heard before is casted and James is suddenly launching himself on Scorpius, and Scorpius’ back hits the ground so hard that he can’t breathe for a terrifying moment, and the Auror’s elbow collides painfully with his jaw.

It’s very quiet, all of a sudden. Scorpius’ jaw is throbbing and he can practically feel the bruise creating itself. Then James moans, a pitiful sound, muffled like he’s biting his lip to avoid making noise. The dark haired man rolls off Scorpius and curses.

“James?”

“Been hit by a curse. Shit, it hurts.” The voice is breathless and slightly hoarse. It's not good.

Scorpius scrambles to his knees next to James, trying not to stare at the tears on the other man’s face – because how much does it hurt for James to be crying in pain? – and winces when he sees the way the strong arms are tightly wrapped around James’ lower belly. Fuck.

“James, we have to move. It’s not safe here. Can you stand up?”

“M’not sure. Help me up?”

They finally manage to stand up, James leaning heavily on Scorpius, and they make their way slowly until they reach an old truck which is parked a few feet away. James is silent and his breathing is too quick, and that’s worrying Scorpius.

James sits on the pavement – well, collapses would be more accurate – and leans against one of the truck wheels.

“Let me see that.”

Scorpius carefully raises James’ shirt, discovering a round and ugly wound. The skin around it is swollen, and it’s quickly darkening. Fuck. What the hell was that curse?

“Scorpius, you need to get out. I’ll call Will, tell him I’m injured and I want to talk to him. I’ll find a way to-“

“Shut up. Do you know what curse this is?”

“Yes.” James’ breathing is labored now, and he closes his eyes. “It’s the same that hit Will that night.”

“Which curse is that exactly? It looks like some Flesh-Rotting curse.”

“Yeah, something like that. Never knew what it was exactly. Shit. ’M sorry, Scorpius.”

“Well, don’t be. Being sorry has never solved anything. Let me think. And don’t even think to call that bastard now.”

He has to focus. He’s a damn Curse-Breaker. It’s a curse. He should be able to do something. Granted, he has never worked on a human being before, but it should not be so different. Scorpius draws his wand with trembling fingers and tries to focus.

“Don’t you dare die on me, James.  Albus would kill me. Besides, I need you to kick Will’s ass and buy me a gigantic lunch.” James smiles weakly and Scorpius frowns at the greyish color of his skin.

“Hold on now.” He adds, softly, because he knows it will hurts.

James looks at him with pain-filled eyes and whispers quietly.

“I trust you. You’re the best. You’ll fix me alright.”

Something clenches painfully in Scorpius’ chest and he can only nod stiffly, closing his eyes to focus on what he has to do.

Saving James’ life. Fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

****Scorpius slaps him once more.

“Come on! You’re the strong and tough Auror. Damnit, James!”

Scorpius feels sweat rolling down his spine, and he knows it’s not because of the long minutes he has spent chanting spells. James is unconscious for too long now – but to his credit, he has only passed out halfway through the process. Scorpius is quite sure himself would not have made it past the first spell.

At least it’s not raining anymore. But it’s dark, and worst, it’s silent around them. Perfectly silent. Scorpius has never realized how scary silence could be before now. It’s unnatural, how the only sounds he hears are his and James’ breathings. It’s like something is going to happen, and Scorpius would really prefer to have a conscious James by his side when it will. Not to mention he’d rather not think about the fact that James might die because he wasn’t competent enough to save him. Just when he’s about to slap him once more, the dark haired man stirs slightly.

“James?”

“Mmm…”

The pained whisper is such a relief than Scorpius lets out a rather embarrassing choked sound.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I might throw up anytime.”

Scorpius draws back cautiously and James chuckles.

“But I think you did a good job. Not that I doubted you. Aw, fuck, I’m sore.”

“You need to go to St Mungo’s for a check-up as soon as possible. I can’t be sure you don’t suffer for internal injuries or bleeding and maybe-“

“Relax, Scorpius, I’m feeling alright. Well, as alright as I can be.”

James looks at the patch of skin below his belly button, still pink and too shiny. Healed, but fragile. He slowly sits up again and Scorpius hands him the small plastic bottle of water he’s found in James’ backpack. James takes it with a nod and a crooked smile that makes Scorpius’ stomach do a curious flip.

“Did you see a door?”

“No.”

“Shit. Where is he? Why hasn’t he stopped that madness?  He must have seen I’ve been hurt.”

“That wasn’t planned. And my presence wasn’t planned either. He’s probably unsettled by this turn of event. I mean, the whole thing has been carefully prepared, and suddenly nothing is going as foreseen. He’s probably thinking of his next move.”

James looks at him curiously, his brown gaze intense and perplexed.

“What?”

“Will has always been the… rational one. Everything he does is well thought-out, where I… just jump into things. He was the brain, always. He probably didn’t think I would come with someone. Especially not with someone as gifted as you.”

Scorpius feels his cheeks heat with the unexpected praise and he’s relieved to see that James is too absorbed in his thoughts to notice.

“He’ll probably take the time to weight his options, to make decisions with the whole new situation we’ve created. Which means we have some time to think and to decide what we’ll do next.”

“I don’t think we have a lot of possibilities. If the door appears, then we’ve got two choices. Either we take the last one and see whatever that fucking madman has prepared for you next. Or we get the fuck out of this house and call your father. I guess there is no way you will take the logical and safe path, is there?”

“No. I have to do this. But if the door appears, I want you to get out of here. Will is dangerous, he’s-“

“Oh, spare me your heroic act. You just passed out on me. You need me, Super Auror.”

“Scorpius, I’m serious. I couldn’t forgive myself it something happened to you. Besides, Albus needs a best man for his wedding. One of us must get out of here alive. Deal?”

James grins childishly and Scorpius barely fights the need to punch the idiot in the face.

“You think it’s funny? I thought you were going to die here! Fuck, I can’t believe you’re acting like it’s some kind of game!”

“I’m sorry Scorpius. It’s just… how I cope with shitty things like this. I just… I wish you could be safe and out of the way when I’ll meet Will, because I’m pretty sure it won’t be pretty.”

“And without me you would already be dead, you moron. So shut up and tell me more about Will. We need to find his weaknesses; we need to find a way to surprise him, just like you did when you came here with me instead of barging in alone like the reckless idiot you are.”

“Hey!” James frowns, but there’s a playful look in his eyes, and Scorpius shakes his head, smiling in spite of himself.

“Salazar saves me from the Potters, I swear you’re all crazy.”

“No, that’s just me. I’ve always been the weird one.” There’s something dark clouding James’ eyes for a second, but it’s gone so soon that Scorpius can’t recognize the emotion. “So, what do you want to know?”

HP-HP-HP-HP

“Scorpius…”

“Yes?”

“Will you tell me about what happened with you and Scorpius?”

James’ voice is as soft as his eyes are. They’ve been discussing about Will for what, two hours now? James looks better, some color is back on his face and he’s breathing normally again. He winces from time to time when he moves too quickly, but that’s to be expected with such a spell-induced injury.

“James, I really don’t think it’s-“

“Well, well, well. Did your little blond boyfriend patch you up now Jamie?”

James scrambles to his feet and steps in front of Scorpius, who nearly rolls his eyes at the protective gesture.

“Will… What the hell are you doing, mate?”

Scorpius looks at the man in front of them. Will is slightly taller than James, with brown hair and dark eyes. He’s limping quite badly, and he’s pointing his wand on James. He’s looking at the dark haired man with such hate and disgust that Scorpius winces. What must it be like, to have your best friend looking at you like that?

“Mate? I’m not your mate. I’m not your friend, James.”

“I guess not.”

“You saved him, didn’t you? You saved him, but you let me get hurt in your place.”

“I couldn’t do anything! It happened so quickly! Tonight was different, because I knew what was going to happen!”

“That’s what you keep saying, yes. You knew it was a dream, for me, to become an Auror. You’re the son of the famous Harry Potter, Head Auror and beloved hero. You never had to fight for anything, but I-“

“That’s a fucking lie and you know it. I’ve always worked harder than anyone else because of who I am, because of who my father is. And I have to prove myself every day, every fucking day, I have to prove that I deserve my job. And it’s worse since you outed me, Will.”

“Oh, poor Jamie can’t stand to have his dirty little secret revealed. You’re a pathetic faggot and everyone has to know just how disgusting you are.”

James takes a sharp intake of breath.

“That’s what you’re thinking of me? After all those years? After all that we’ve been through together, after you told me countless times that I shouldn’t be ashamed of who I am?”

“That was before you let me down, James.”

“I didn’t. You know I didn’t. Will, please…”

James’ voice is incredulous and broken, and Scorpius almost reaches out to touch his shoulder.

“Now let me see your little boy here. Isn’t that Malfoy? You’re fucking your brother’s best friend?”

“I’m not… Just let him go, okay? He’s nothing to do with us. Let him go and we’ll talk, just the two of us.”

“Shut up.” The punch is unexpected and hits James in the stomach, just above his wound. He falls on one knee and Will smirks in a very displeasing manner. “ So, Scorpius, isn’t it? You did a good job with that spell. Pity you weren’t around when I got injured. I think I’ll have fun with you.”

James stiffens in front of him, one arm curled around his stomach and still awkwardly kneeling on the pavement, and Scorpius suddenly hopes that the elder Potter won’t wait for their call. They really need some back-up.


	9. Chapter 9

Scorpius tries to think of something, anything, that could help him right now. Will is smirking at him and slowly coming closer, and Scorpius knows it will be unpleasant. And possibly painful.  He risks a glance toward James and is surprised to see that the dark haired man is holding himself differently now that Will isn’t looking at him anymore. He’s still kneeling, but there’s blazing anger in his eyes, and his right hand is reaching for his wand.

Scorpius knows he has to keep Will’s focus on him to give James the time he needs.

“So, what is your brilliant plan now?”

“You weren’t supposed to be there, Malfoy. But I guess it’ll only make things more interesting.”

Will looks at him from head to toes, and Scorpius shivers involuntary under his hard gaze – he hates this type of scrutiny, like he’s some disgusting animal, and not a person. Like he’s only a name. That’s why he hates field work and having to deal with people face-to-face really. Not that he would have imagined any field work ending like that, but still.

“I guess you’re pretty enough, if you like that kind of things. I wonder what you think you can get from this, Malfoy. I’m not sure getting on your knees for a Potter will do anything for your family infamous reputation, to be honest. James has never known who to trust. He’s always needed me to watch his back, to get rid of all those persons always trying to take advantage of him. You’re not different. Not that it matters now, mind you.”

“Are you really trying to make me believe you’re doing this for James? I think you’re the person trying to take advantage. I think you’re the one who’s been using him, and his name, for years. And when you got hurt and were forced to take a desk job, you couldn’t stand it. You could not stand to be in the shadows again. You’re a sick-“

The spell hits him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards, with his lungs hurting like hell and the fabric of his tee-shirt quickly turning red. James launches himself at Will, his shoulder colliding with the other man’s back while he’s shouting “Expelliarmus”. It’s not enough to make him fall or lose his wand, though – James is probably still weak.

“Say goodbye to your lover, James.”

Scorpius cannot move, he cannot stand up and even breathing is painful. Panic overwhelms him when he realizes that shit, he’s going to die here. He raises his head with difficulty, and the last thing he sees is James’ worried look before he loses consciousness.

HP-HP-HP-HP

It’s cold. It’s hard under him, and so damn cold. His chest hurts and there is approximately zero chance for this to be only a bad dream. It’s still hard to breathe, as if someone really heavy was sitting on him.

“Scorpius?”

Someone is whispering his name. The voice seems familiar, but Scorpius cannot replace it. It belongs to a man, that much is sure.

“Scorpius, can you hear me? Please, please, tell me you’re okay…”

The whispered words are heavy with worry and anguish. He knows that voice, that soft baritone. But it usually doesn’t sound like that, it usually sounds more cheerful, with a hint of brash cockiness that gets on Scorpius’ nerves a little. Dark hair and soft brown eyes.  A crooked grin and that air of quiet loneliness.

“James?”

“Oh thank Merlin... How do you feel? I’ve tried to heal you the best I could but I can’t get anywhere near the cage and I don’t know if it did any good…”

“What the hell are you rambling about?”

Scorpius tries to lift his eyelids, wincing a little. Holy shit.

He’s lying in a cage. A fucking iron cage like those used to keep wild animals. The bars are shimmering a little – cursed, without a doubt. Scorpius turns his head to the left, and here he is. James is standing a few feet away, wand in hand and a worried frown on his face. He’s biting his lower lip in a way that Scorpius’ fuzzy mind finds oddly endearing, despite the circumstances.

“What happened after I passed out?”

“Will stunned me and brought us both here. Said it was the last room. Then he… well, let’s say I’ve had better meetings with old friends. He put you in there, and told me there was only one way to get you out of it. I’ve tried everything I could think of, but…”

“Yes, obviously.”

“There’s a shield around the cage, I can’t get closer.”

Scorpius slowly sits up and has to close his eyes for a moment to keep himself from passing out again. Fuck, but that hurts.

“What did that fucking madman say exactly?”

“He said there is only one way to get you out of the cage. I have to make a sacrifice. Then you’ll be free of it and you can get out of the house.”

“Just me?”

“That’s what he said. But I don’t understand what sacrifice I should make. Are you strong enough to cast spells? I’ve got your wand here with me, I can try to throw it through the bars?”

“I can try.”

Scorpius doesn’t catch his wand, but it lands beside him with a soft thud. The feel of wood against his palm is comforting and he tries to gather his wits – and to avoid thinking about James’ sacrifice, because he has a fairly good idea what it should be, and there’s no way in hell he will allow that to happen.

HP-HP-HP-HP

It seems that Will has really thought this cursed cage carefully, because none of Scorpius’ spells has had an effect. James is sitting on the floor, looking at him with a disturbing mix of hope and awe.  At least Scorpius has been able to heal himself quite satisfyingly – he’s been hit by a relative simple cutting curse, and his lungs are alright. He’ll probably keep the scar on his chest, though. The thought of having a battle scar is curiously pleasing – and Scorpius suddenly wonders if James has some of his own and what they look like and - shit, what the hell is wrong with him now?

“It’s not working. Nothing is working. I’m running out of ideas, James.”

“Then we’ll do what Will told me to do. I’ll sacrifice myself.”

Ah. Of course James knows what Will has meant. He’s only hoped that Scorpius would find another way.

“No.”

James stands up, all braveness and steely determination, and Scorpius snorts.

“I said no.”

“And I don’t care. It’s my fault if you’re here, it’s because of my mistakes. You’ll have to do it. One cannot Avada Kedavra oneself.”

"Have you any idea what you're asking of me? Are you that cruel, James? Besides, it won't work, because you wouldn't have sacrificed yourself, I would have killed you, you stupid Gryffindor. And we'll need blood. That type of curse requires blood – old-fashioned, but reliable."

 “I have to slice my wrists open or something like that?”

“Yeah… But…”

Wait. That’s it.

“I think I know how to get out of here without you dying like the noble hero you want to be.”

Something flashes in James’ eyes, something angry and dangerous, but Scorpius doesn’t care. He knows what to do.

“Do you have a knife or something sharp enough to cut yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so this is what you’ll have to do.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter in James' POV!

**James**

He’s beginning to feel a little light-headed, and the small plastic bottle is almost full. The sight of his own blood, thick and dark, causes his stomach to clench painfully.

“Is that enough?”

“I think so, James.”

Scorpius’ gray eyes are studying him carefully from behind the bars, and James smiles to reassure him. He kneels – because he’s not sure he’s able to stand just now – before pouring some of the blood on the ground, and then some on the wall on his right, and the rest on the cage in front of him. Then he lets the bottle fall to the ground and heals the cut on his wrist, the wand trembling so badly in his hand that he’s forced to cast the spell twice.

Then he looks up, and meets Scorpius’ gaze. And they wait. They wait for what seems like hours, not moving, not speaking.

And it happens. The soft glow around the cage suddenly disappears, and James scrambles to his feet, helping Scorpius to open the door and to get out. He just collapses after that, his body betraying him.

His own breathing is ragged and uneven, and whatever is left of his blood is pounding loudly in his ears.

“I think you should go now, Scorpius. D’you see that fucking door yet?”

“Yes. And I’m not leaving without you. Breathe, James. You need some time to recover from the blood loss. You should eat something, too. Is there some of those brownies left in there?”

There are noises next to his left ear, probably made by Scorpius searching his backpack. He’s then propped up against something warm and solid – Scorpius’ chest – and long fingers feed him some of his grandmother’s chocolate cake. He struggles to stay awake, tries to focus on the sugary taste in his mouth and the warm body behind him.

“Better?”

“Yeah. Still think you should go ahead.”

“No way. But we’ll have to move soon. Are you feeling up to it?”

James nods, and closes his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose to sit up. Scorpius moves quickly, slipping an arm around him and helping him up. It feels good to be held like that, it feels good to be taken care of. James leans against the other man for the tiniest instant, partly to dissipate the sudden dizziness, but mostly to enjoy the feeling a little longer. He then takes a step away and avoids looking at Scorpius altogether.

“Ready?” Scorpius whispers quietly next to him, and James nods, and he puts his hand on the doorknob – he didn’t know it was possible to hate things like that, but right now he really hates doors so much. He’ll probably move to a nice loft if he gets out of here alive – lots of space, lots of lights, and no fucking doors.

He glances back at Scorpius and grins stupidly at the other man, because he has a feeling it drives Scorpius crazy. The exasperated sigh confirms his suspicion, and he chuckles.

He really hopes they’ll become friends, afterwards. He rather likes Scorpius.


	11. Chapter 11

They’re back in the dark hallway, and Scorpius struggles not to simply run to the front door. They’re walking as silently as they’re able to, and it takes way too long for the blonde’s frazzled nerves, it’s as if the hallway is suddenly endless. Scorpius can’t help the relieved sigh that escapes him when he finally takes hold the doorknob with a trembling hand. Finally, finally, he opens the door and steps outside. After three or four steps, he turns around with a silly grin – because they’re out damnit and he has never felt more alive than right now – and he can only stare dumbly.

James is still inside, with an apologetic half-smile on his lips and pain-filled eyes. There’s a hand on his shoulder that pushes him roughly to his knees, and the Auror doesn’t fight it. His arms hang on his sides and his wand is nowhere to be seen.

“James?”

“I’m sorry” the dark haired man whispers quietly. “Run. Now.”

But Scorpius cannot. He’s rooted to the ground, wondering why the hell he’s not already gone, why he’s not already safe somewhere, sending his Patronus to his father, begging him to contact the elder Potter, to call for help. It’s the logical thing to do. But James is moaning in pain – and what the hell is that bastard doing to him anyway? -  and Scorpius knows he won’t be able to leave. He tries to think quickly, weighing his options, searching for spells in his clouded mind and trying not to wince as blood slowly comes out of James’ nose. Then Will speaks, his voice smug and hoarse and sickeningly sweet.

“Run, Scorpius. Malfoys are cowards. You’re no exception. Flee. I wonder what James has seen in you.”

Will is ranting and Scorpius almost rolls his eyes. The man would be ridiculous if he wasn’t so fucking insane. The blonde risks a glance at James, and he swears he sees him wink. Suddenly the fair wood wand is in the Auror’s hand again – and how did he manage to do that? Did he wordlessly and wandlessly summon his wand from wherever it was? – and James is looking at Scorpius intently, like he’s trying to tell him something.

Scorpius’ hold on his wand tightens. James mouths “now” and turns around suddenly, facing Will, and Scorpius casts every single spell that goes through his mind, hoping that it’s enough, hoping that he’ll manage to hurt Will enough to allow James to finish him off.

And then there’s this pain in his chest again, and he falls to the ground, bumping the back of his head on the cool stone in front of the house. Everything is quiet, too quiet, and Scorpius hopes that James is alive and well.

He doesn’t have to worry for long, though, because the big idiot’s face soon comes into view, a worried frown on his handsome, blood-stained face, and Scorpius wants to make fun of him, telling exactly what he thinks about his shitty Auror methods, but he can only chuckle, and try to focus on the brown eyes.

“Scorpius? Shit, hold on. I’ve called for help, hold on. No, no, no, don’t close your eyes. Talk to me, Scorpius, you can’t fall asleep. Talk to me.”

“You’ll tell Albus I’m sorry, will you? I never meant to hurt him. I just… I did what was best for him.”

“You’ll tell him yourself. Hey, stay with with me. Scorpius!”

“Wood told me it was bad for Albus’ carreer. That’s why I left. I miss him so much… Tell him I’m sorry.”

“Oliver Wood? Albus’ trainer? Why would he say something like that?”

“ ‘Cause of my name. ‘M a Malfoy. Wasn’t good for Albus to have me as his best friend. People were talking. Albus didn’t care. But I had to think of him first. Was his dream, to be a famous Quidditch player. Couldn’t stick around and make him lose his chance.”

“Scorpius…” James’ voice sounds strangely hollow. Scorpius struggles to see his face properly, but it’s a bit blurred.

“Come closer. Can’t see you.”

James makes a weird sound at the back of his throat and takes him in his arms, and it’s good, because Scorpius is feeling numb and cold and James is so, so warm.

“Got beautiful eyes. Not mud brown. More like… melted chocolate. Love chocolate. Like my dad.”

Scorpius raises a hand and touches James’ cheek with bloodied fingertips – and why is there blood on his hand again? – and the other man smiles softly.

“Hold on, Scorpius. You’ll be alright. You’ll be Albus best man and you’ll look stunning in a tuxedo or maybe those expensive robes. Albus will be so happy to have you back. Hold on, please.”

Scorpius shakes his head a little, just a little, because it burns so badly in his chest that he wants to scream, but he doesn’t think he can. So instead he raises his head and brushes his lips against James’, who takes a startled little intake of breath, making Scorpius smirk.

“Wanted to do that. Got nice lips.”

If he has to die, he might as well go with a good last memory.

HP-HP-HP-HP

He should open his eyes. There’s something important, something he should do, or know, or… What was it? His chest feels numb and weird, and he cannot move at all. It’s a bit frightening, but Scorpius strangely doesn’t panic. He’s probably been fed pain potions, the rational part of his brain quietly supplies. He’s been injured, after all.

Injured. That’s it. It all comes back in a rush, Will, James, the cursed house and the kiss. Fuck, the kiss. And James, how is James? What happened?

It’s white around him, and there are hushed whispers in the room. Scorpius wants to move, wants to talk, to make the people here know he’s awake. But he is only able to let out a very embarrassing grunt, and he really hopes nobody he knows is there.

“Scorpius? Oh Merlin, you’re awake. You scared us, son.”

No such luck then. Scorpius blinks as his father’s gentle smile and watery eyes makes him want to cry like a child. He tries to speak, and his father quickly helps him to drink water. He gratefully gulps it down, sighing as the cold liquid soothe his throat.  
“James?” he croaks awkwardly, and his father smiles.

“He’s fine, he’s still at the house with everybody. Harry is there, too. James killed that wizard. Will. He’s dead. Don’t worry, you’re safe. You should rest now. The Healers said you have to rest as much as possible. You did a good job healing yourself, you know, but it was a nasty curse. The wound reopens itself over and over again. They fixed it now, but you lost a lot of blood, you’re still weak.”

His father brushes a few strands of hair from his face, and Scorpius closes his eyes in pleasure.

“Sleep, son. Your friends will want to see you soon. Albus was there, he’s worried sick. I’ll call him later to let him know you’re okay. Sleep.”

It’s not Albus that Scorpius wants to see right now, he thinks guiltily. It’s not his best friend.

His eyelids are too heavy and he stops to fight. He’ll worry later. Sounds good. Later.


	12. Chapter 12

"Scorpius, I know you're awake."

Shit. There goes his clever plan. Scorpius reluctantly opens an eye, and he cannot help his smile when he sees Albus, his arms crossed on his chest in a manner that his friend surely thinks impressive, a stern expression on his face.

"Hey."

"What do you mean, hey? Are you kidding me?"

Scorpius winces. Of course. This will be painful.

"I'm sorry" he whispers, and he feels like crying, and fuck, as if lying helplessly in a hospital bed wasn't humiliating enough.

"Shit, Scorpius. I really wanted to be mad at you, you know, and then you're like that and I just... I've missed you, mate."

"I've missed you too."

Every fucking hour of every fucking day during the past two years. But he wouldn't say that out loud, of course.

"James told me about Oliver."

Of course the damn Auror wouldn't have kept his big mouth shut. Scorpius rolls his eyes, and Albus slaps his arm.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, you fucking moron. What the hell did you think you were doing anyway? Did you really think my carreer is more important to me than you are?"

Well, yes. Oviously. Scorpius raises an eyebrow in a sarcastic manner – well, in what he hopes looks like a sarcastic manner, because he really has no idea how bad he's looking right now. Anyway Albus slaps him on the upper arm again, his green eyes flashing with anger.

"You should have talked to me! You should have told me what Oliver had asked from you! I should have known he had something to do with this. Oliver is a good trainer, but he's always been way too obsessed with Quidditch! Dad even says he was already this way in Hogwarts. How could you just listen to him like that? You're my best friend, you idiot! You're like a brother to me! Shit, Scorpius! You have no idea how hard it was."

"I'm sorry. I only thought... I thought it would be better that way. I didn't want to hold you back. People knew we were friends and some of them..."

"Some of them said we were more than friends. Yes, I know. How stupid do you think I am? I've always known what people said about you. What they said about the two of us. And you know I never cared about that crap. Your name is just that, a name. Your father is a good man. You are a good man. And people who know me a little know that I'm straight as an arrow" Albus adds with a playful smirk.

"I'm straight too." Scorpius answers, because he feels he has to. He's straight.

"Yes, sure. Anyway, you're a moron, and you'd better find yourself a tuxedo quickly because you're my best man. Mum will be ecstatic to have you back – she's been worried about the wedding, and with James as my best man... Well, we all know James isn't made for that type of things, as much as I love him."

Scorpius smiles, Albus smiles back, and he sits carefully next to the blonde.

"How do you feel?"

His eyes are softer, he seems calmer too, more like the man that Scorpius remembers. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe they still can be friends.

"Tired. Sore. But alive."

"Yes" Albus chuckles "that's a good point. We've all been worried about you, you know. I think your father tried to punch James at one point, but luckily Dad was there too. I think James would have let him, you know."

"It wasn't his fault. How is he?"

"Physically? Good enough. He was a bit weak from the blood loss, especially since the idiot insisted to stay there with the Aurors for hours before agreeing to a check-up here, but everything is fine now. As for the rest... I think it's been hard for him. He has killed his best friend, after all."

"How did that happen? I don't remember him casting a Killing Curse."

"He didn't. Apparently Will had him under some sort of Imperius, and he had taken his wand. But James has always been exceptionally good with wandless magic, and we're all able to fight the Imperius – just like Dad. Don't tell anyone, it's not public knowledge, but you're practically family now. So he managed to Summon his wand, and then you were both firing spells at Will. James saw you fall to the ground and he panicked. He casted Sectumsempra on Will before calling for help. Will bleed to death."

"Shit."

"Yes. James is suspended from the Auror Department. There will be an inquiry, and well. It doesn't look so good, actually. The Daily Prophet is having a field day. It's even worse than when Will outed him. Dad can't do anything without the whole thing looking even more suspicious. James has the worst luck, I swear."

Albus sighs and Scorpius takes his hand, because he has no idea what to say.

"Shall I send him in?"

"What? Who?"

"James. He's waiting outside. He wasn't sure if you would want to see him."

Well, he doesn't. But it's not as if he can avoid him for the rest of his life, can he? James is Albus' brother, and he'll be there at the wedding, and... And he has something to tell him anyway.

"Yes, please."

"Good. Take care of yourself. And prepare your speech. No embarrassing memories, do you hear me?"

Scorpius smirks evilly and laughs. Albus grins and hugs him lightly, whispering in his ear.

"It's good to have you back. Don't be an arse to James. Love you, mate, see you later."

Albus gets out and lets the door ajar, and Scorpius hears hushed whispers. Then James comes in, his eyes on the ground, dressed in faded jeans and a long-sleeved black tee-shit. It seems a depressing color for him, somehow.

"Hello."

"Hello. You look like shit. Did you sleep at all?"

"No, I couldn't get back home yesterday and then I've just spent the day at the Ministry, trying to do explain why I could possibly have killed my best friend."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter, don't worry. How do you feel?"

James takes a few steps forward, and he's really looking like shit. There are dark shadows under his eyes and his skin has a greyish tint that doesn't suit him.

"Better. Thanks to you. The Healers said that I would probably have died if you hadn't called for help so quickly."

"Well, it was my fault if you were injured in the first place, so the least I could do was to try to save you... Plus your father would have killed me on the spot."

Scorpius chuckles at that, and is relieved to see James' answering grin – that childish and carefree grin that looks so much like Albus' one. Scorpius fidgets a little, because he knows he has to talk about the elephant in the room, and he has no idea how to approach the subject.

"James, about what happened before I was taken to St Mungo's... I mean... About that kiss, I didn't mean to... You know, it wasn't like that... Like I wanted to, you know..."

"I understand. It's okay."

James' face is perfectly blank, and Scorpius bits his lip. Shit, that didn't go as expected. He wants to say something else, something to ease the tension that suddenly seems so heavy in the air around them, but James is already turning around, his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm glad you're okay, Scorpius. And I owe you. If you need anything, let me know. I guess I'll see you at the wedding then."

Then he's gone, and Albus' words seem to echo endlessly in his mind.

 _Don't be an arse to James_. Well, fuck.


	13. Chapter 13

It’s loud, it’s hot and it’s crowded. Scorpius is unable to relax and if it wasn’t for Albus, he would already be home. But it’s Albus’ stag party and he cannot leave just now. Everyone seems to have fun – Albus is drinking shots with three of his Quidditch teammates and James… James is dancing with a tall chesnut haired man a few feet away. If what he’s doing can be called dancing, that is.

Scorpius has to admit James has organized the perfect stag party for Albus. They ate fish and chips on Hogwarts grounds with a few more of Albus friends – teammates, school friends and other acquaintances. It’s been exactly the type of things Albus loves: friendly and unpretentious, with all of them sprawled on the grass, their fingers greased with the cheap food and their laughter echoing in the quiet park. James has been everywhere, ensuring that everybody had enough to drink and to eat, and making all of them have a good time with his easy smile and witty jokes.

After nightfall, James has taken Albus, Scorpius and three teammates – the ones Albus seems to be the closest to - to this Muggle club. Nobody will recognize either of them here, and Scorpius can see why James has chosen it. Albus is laughing, his head thrown back, and Scorpius can’t help his answering grin.

It’s amazing the way they have both picked things where they had left them two years ago. They know each other so well that they often don’t need to speak, and Scorpius is glad to have this back. He has met Jenny last week, and he has to agree with James: it’s like seeing Ginny and Harry Potter. They seem perfect for each other. Scorpius likes her – she’s smart and funny, and she obviously loves Albus as much as he loves her.

Everything would be perfect, if only James was not behaving so curiously. It’s like nothing happened. He seems as restless and joyful as he was as a schoolboy, with his carefree laugh and witty comebacks. He smiles and talks to Scorpius like he does to everyone else. He just asked once if Scorpius was alright, and nodded quietly before moving to another friend of Albus during their dinner at Hogwarts.

And now he’s dancing. With that man he has met at this club. Gyrating around him wildly, his hips moving with the music in a way that practically exudes sexuality and heat. For fuck’s sake, James didn’t even know that man a few minutes ago!

“He’s doing it again” Albus sighs beside him. His friends are now dancing at the other end of the club, and Albus has moved to sit just next to Scorpius.

“Doing what?”

“Losing himself. Drinking. Flirting with strangers.”

“This is way more than flirting, if you ask me” Scorpius answers with a scowl. For some reason, he wants nothing more than to punch the stupid Muggle right now.

“Yes. I hate it. He’s been doing that after his break-up with Daniel, too. I wish he would talk instead of trying to… I’m not even sure what he’s trying to do.”

Scorpius looks at Albus. His friend looks tired and sad, all of a sudden.

“He seemed well enough earlier. Not depressed or anything.”

“Yeah, I know. James has always been very good at pretending everything is alright. It’s always been harder for him. Even as a child. He’s… he has always been the strong one, you know? Being older and all. He protected us, and as the first Potter’s child, he had to prove himself. He never says when something is bothering him.”

“Not even to you or Lily?”

“Especially not to us. He wants to protect us, to shelter us. Always has. And mom… Mom doesn’t know how to talk to him. She doesn’t understand him, I think.”

“I see.” Scorpius’ mother has never been very close to him, even before her divorce with his father.

“I think the only person he really talks to is Dad. They’re a lot alike. I know that Dad has talked to him this week, but he didn’t say anything about it. I’m really worried about him. Oh shit, what the hell is he doing now?”

Scorpius turns around and sees what has made Albus react. The Muggle holds James so tightly that Scorpius wonders how the dark haired man is still able to breathe. Not that this particular point really matters, since their mouths seem glued together.

“We have to make sure that man doesn’t leave with James, Scorpius. I have no idea who he is and James is too far gone to be careful enough.”

“Bad feeling?”

“Yeah. I don’t like the way he’s looking at my brother. Too calculating.”

Albus has always had a good intuition. If he says something is wrong, then something is probably wrong. Scorpius doesn’t like him either, anyway.

“Keep an eye on him, will you? I think it’s time we leave. I’m going to tell the others.”

“Okay.”

Albus disappears in the crowd, and Scorpius looks at James again. He’s still crushed in the other man’s embrace, his messy head now resting on a slim shoulder. His cheeks are flushed, but the dazed and contented expression Scorpius expects to see is not there. His eyes are strangely empty, and his hands are clenched so tightly in the Muggle’s shirt that his knuckles are white.

And then Scorpius sees how the man whispers something in James’ ear, and how he drags him through the crowd. Albus is nowhere to be seen and Scorpius hesitates for only a moment before following them. They exit the club and he’s right behind. It’s only when the stranger reaches for something in his sleeve that Scorpius realizes what has been wrong all along.

The man is a wizard. Which means he’s perfectly aware of who James is. Albus was right, as always. His wand is suddenly in his right hand, and his left arm is still wrapped around James’ waist. He whispers something again, and James nods weakly.

“Don’t even think about it. James, I think it’s time to leave.”

Scorpius’ wand is pointed at the man, who’s looking bewildered.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m James’ friend. I suggest you leave now.”

“I just wanted to have some fun. I didn’t harm him or anything. I’ve even asked him if he wanted to go home with me!”

“Yeah, yeah.  I don’t care what you wanted. He’s not going anywhere with you. James, come, please.”

“Get lost now.”

Albus is suddenly beside him, wand at the ready and looking supremely unimpressed. The man shakes his head and disappears in the dark alley.

“Hey James, come here. You alright?”

“Didn’t have to make him leave. Don’t wanna get home alone.”

“Yeah, I know James. But you can’t get home with him, you know that.”

James is looking lost and a bit ashamed, even in his drunken state. Albus sighs before taking his brother’s arm.

“Come, I’ll take you home. You’d better not throw up on me, James, or I won’t be able to forgive you. It’s my wedding day in a few hours, and I don’t want that type of memories.”

“I’ll do it, Albus. Go home and sleep, or Jenny will have our heads if you look dead on your feet tomorrow.”

“You sure?”

Albus is looking both relieved and anxious, and Scorpius rolls his eyes.

“Yes, Albus. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks, mate. James, you listen to Scorpius. See you two at the altar, then!”

Scorpius chuckles and James smiles drunkenly at his brother, and then the blonde Apparates them away, his hand curled tightly around James’ biceps – it would not do to Splinch the moron now.

HP-HP-HP-HP

James is finally in bed and Scorpius feels drained. Convincing him to open the house’s door and then to go directly to bed has been tiring enough, but Scorpius practically has had to bind him to remove the idiot’s shoes and trousers. Honestly.

He’s about to leave when James whispers something.

“What?”

“Don’t leave. Please.”

“What?” Scorpius repeats dumbly, because he can honestly not process the words.

“Don’t leave. Stay with me. I’ll see him again. Will. Comes every night. Don’t want to see him, but he won’t leave me alone.”

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. It’s a very, very bad idea. But James is looking at him with too-wide eyes, hope written all over his face, and Scorpius understands why he didn’t want to go home alone. The nightmares must have been terrible, for him to be that desperate to have company.

“Okay. Okay. I hope you don’t snore, you stupid drunkard.”

“Nope. I don’t.”

James’ drunken grin is blinding and Scorpius breath hitches as the dark haired man moves to let him get in the queen-size bed with him.

It’s such a bad idea, Scorpius thinks as James’ breathing becomes deep and regular beside him. Such a fucking bad idea.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one in James' POV!

**James**

James wakes up with a start. Pale morning light is filling his bedroom, and it’s already too much for his eyes.

“Fuck” he mutters in his pillow. Nausea suddenly overwhelms him, and he jumps out of the bed, wincing as his quick steps make his headache worse. He reaches the adjacent bathroom just in time to empty his stomach in the toilet, and ends up sitting on the cold tiles, his elbows resting on his knees, trying to remember if he has Hangover Potions somewhere in the house. Bloody hell, it hasn’t even been worth it in the end.  Scorpius and Albus had frightened his potential lover before they could Apparate and- fuck, Scorpius.

Scorpius, who had witnessed another embarrassing moment in his life. Who had brought him back home and put him in bed. Who had agreed to stay with him, after his pitiful drunken plea. Who is probably still sleeping in his bed.

James can’t remember having nightmares during the night, but he can’t be sure if it’s due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed or to Scorpius’ presence. It’s probably a good thing that he could not go with this man – whatever his name has been – because James had known from the beginning that he was a wizard, and the whole thing had been a very bad idea, but he couldn’t help it, even if he knew the man had not really been interested in him.  Probably more interested in the prospect of shagging James Potter. It’s not like this hasn’t happened before. Nevertheless, it seemed better that coming home alone and experiencing another night of nightmares, alone. Better than facing his own dark thoughts.

“How do you feel?”

Scorpius is watching him from the doorstep, a gentle smile on his lips and a concerned look in his eyes, and James suddenly wants to hit him. He’d prefer for Scorpius to mock him, to be disgusted with him, or to just leave after telling him how stupid he was. But he doesn’t, and it makes James feels like shit.

“Here.”

The blonde hands him a little phial and carefully sits beside him. James drinks it, and lets the potion relieve his headache and dizziness.

“Better?”

“Yes.”

“You shouldn’t do that, you know.”

“Do what?”

“Drink what someone gives without checking it.”

“I trust you. Besides, I don’t… Nevermind. Thanks, by the way. You didn’t have to stay.”

“You asked me to.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. I understand. I…” James looks at the other man curiously, taking in his rumpled clothes and disheveled appearance. He refrains a smirk, but the grey eyes are serious, all of a sudden, serious and quite… sad? “I’ve been having nightmares, as well. But… Not last night.”

“Me neither.”

“I know.”

Scorpius stands up, his face slightly pink – and fuck if he’s not cute looking like that – and leaves the bathroom, his quiet footsteps echoing in the room.

James hears him calling from the bedroom door.

“Get ready, James. It wouldn’t do to be late on your brother’s wedding. I hope you’ve got something classier than your usual pair of jeans.”

James chuckles in spite of himself.

Maybe today won’t be so bad, after all.


	15. Chapter 15

He’s going mad. That’s the only explanation. Because it’s Albus’ wedding, and the only thing he can see is how fucking handsome James is in that fucking tuxedo, and the only thing he hears is the man’s quiet breathing beside him as they’re standing at the altar.

Jennifer Lee and Albus Potter are soon married, their blinding smiles making up for the grey sky above them. Scorpius dutifully makes his speech –with several embarrassing memories of Albus, of course – and then gulps two glasses of cool Champagne, while trying to convince himself that he’s not searching for a dark haired man in the crowd.

As the evening goes by, Scorpius feels more and more restless. James dances with several old ladies who look flushed and overly pleased with the attention, and jokes with his brother and some of his friends. Scorpius watches from his chair.

He can’t help it. He can’t help watching how James moves. How he laughs, with his head thrown back, and how the low barking sound makes Scorpius shiver. How he handles people, with gentle smiles and warm touches.

How nobody seem to notice the desperate edge in his voice, or the dark shadow in his eyes, or even the way he drinks his glasses far too quickly.

So when James quietly leaves the crowded room, slipping outside, Scorpius follows. He’s not stalking. He’s just… making sure his best friend’s brother is alright. And James is not alone. Harry Potter is standing next to him, his hands in his pockets. Scorpius stays still, a bit ashamed to hide behind a tree like a little kid, but too curious to make his way back to the party.

“Alright there, Jamie?”

“Yes, Dad. I think everything’ s gone smoothly. I just talked with-“

“I’m not talking about the wedding.” The eldest Potter’s voice is soft and warm.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“I’ve approved your unpaid leave. For one year. Then you’ll have to make a choice.”

“I know. Thank you, Dad.”

“Well, as Head of Department, I must say I’m sorry to lose my best Auror. But… as your father… I’m glad that you take some time for yourself. I understand.”

“You’re not… disappointed with me?”

“Of course not. I’m very proud of all my children, Jamie. And I’m especially proud of you. I know that it’s been hard for you. I only wish you were happier.”

“Mum’s angry with me.”

James’ voice is barely a whisper, and Scorpius’ chest constricts painfully. What the fuck is wrong with him?

“She’s not, James. She… I don’t think she understands, and she’s worried about you. But she’ll come around, you’ll see. She loves you. Hey… Come here, give a hug to your old Dad.”

James chuckles and lets his father hold him. Scorpius sees Harry whispers something, but he’s too far to understand. James nods quietly, his eyes tightly shut.

“Where will you go?”

“Uncle Charlie offered to let me stay with him for a while. I’ll help him a bit with the dragons, he still didn’t find anyone to replace him.”

“That’s a good idea. When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow. I… I can’t stay anymore. It’s too hard.”

“I know. I know.” Harry sighs and looks around, probably taking in the gardens – even if it’s too dark now to properly see them. “There’s something else, though, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“I know you, son. Are you in love?”

James takes a surprised intake of breath, and nods stiffly.

“I think I might be. I’m not sure. It doesn’t matter, anyway.”

James’ father frowns, his green eyes shining brightly even in the dark, studying his son’s face.

“He… He doesn’t feel the same way?” he asks softly.

James bits his lower lip and shakes his head, and Scorpius suddenly wants to know who that fucking idiot is, because surely that man doesn’t realize what he’s losing. What sort of man James is, and what he has to give. He’s not sure why he’s so angry.

“I’m sorry, Jamie. Maybe it’s not meant to be. Take your time, son. Have fun with Charlie, and don’t forget to write from time to time, okay? I love you, we all love you, and we’ll be happy when you’ll be.”

Scorpius watches as Harry Potter kisses James’ forehead with a sad smile, before making his way back to the party. As he walks next to Scorpius, the blonde is fairly sure he sees the Savior winking to him – but he can’t see him, can he? It’s too dark, and Scorpius is still behind that tree.

James’ leaving. It’s probably better for him. He needs time to heal. He needs to find peace. He deserves it.

Scorpius Apparates directly in his bedroom. As he slips under the sheets, he thinks about the night before, in James’ bed, about the warmth and the quiet breathing and the feeling of safety.

The thought is curiously depressing, and Scorpius finally takes a Dreamless Sleep Potion.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Scorpius sighs and sets the ring on his desk again. The damn thing seems to resist any attempts of Scorpius to lift the curse on it, and he’s beginning to be frustrated. Maybe it’s time to take a break – he’ll never do anything good if he’s that tensed. He needs a cup of tea and maybe-

“Hey, Scorpius, what’s up?”

Albus is suddenly there, sprawled on one of the chairs in front of Scorpius’ desk, all cocky smile and twinkling eyes. Scorpius is faintly annoyed.

“Still stuck with that blasted ring.”

“Why don’t you just give up?”

“Because Mrs Willis won’t take no for an answer. And because I’ll never give up. What do you want, Albus?”

“Do I need a reason to visit my best friend?”

“On a Monday afternoon and still clad in your disgusting Quidditch gear? Yes, you need one. Some of us are actually working.”

“I’m wounded, Scorpius. Okay, okay.”

Albus suddenly loses his smile, and Scorpius stops scribbling notes on his parchment.

“I’m worried about James.”

Scorpius’ quill breaks. He swears loudly and feels his face heat – shit.

“He’s still in Romania?”

“Yes. But… Charlie wrote to Dad a few weeks ago. Said James is perfect for the job – honestly only James and Charlie could find that working with fucking dragons is fun, but that’s beside the point. He also wrote that while James has made a few friends among the dragon-tamers, he’s still very quiet. And he has nightmares.”

Scorpius closes his eyes briefly, because Salazar knows he sometimes has nightmares too, even after eleven months. And he wasn’t the one who had to kill his best friend.

“Okay. I still don’t get why you’re telling me this.”

“Because you’re my best friend.”

“And?”

“And I want you to check on him.”

“What?”

“I’m stuck here, you know that. Between the Quidditch trainings and Jenny’s pregnancy, I just can’t go. But, Scorpius… I’m really worried. Charlie is a tough guy, you know, the crazy uncle with lots of scars and all that. He wouldn’t write to Dad if it wasn’t really bad.”

“And what the hell do you want me to do in Romania? I mean, I can’t just go there and tell James ‘hey mate, your brother is worried so he sent me to check on you’!”

“I know, but I already have that covered, don’t worry. One of the tamers has found a carved box a few weeks ago. It’s apparently a magical artifact, and they didn’t dare open it. Charlie has agreed to say that he asked you to come and take a look at the thing.”

Albus’ smile would melt ice and Scorpius sighs.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea, to be honest.”

“It’s perfect! You have a valid reason to go there, you know already know James and you’ve got nothing else to do.”

“Albus, I am working!”

“Yes, yes, but you can bring that bloody ring with you and work anywhere. Please?”

Albus looks at him with puppy eyes and Scorpius knows he’s doomed.

“You’ll fucking owe me, Albus. And if I'll get eaten by a dragon, I'll make sure to haunt you for the rest of your pathetic life, you wanker."

"Don't worry about that. James'll be there to protect you."

Scorpius ignores the weird feeling in his belly. He has skipped lunch, after all. He must be hungry.

Fucking Potters.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I hope you like it so far.  
> There will probably be a pause in the updating for a couple of days, because I've discovered a plot hole the size of a crater in the following chapters. TFW you realize you've posted this story before as it is... embarrassing, really. Anyway... see you later!

He is going to kill Albus. Very slowly. And then he will revive the fucking idiot and kill him again.

When Scorpius has taken that Portkey to Romania, he didn't know what to expect, that much is true. But this... This is worse than any of the scenarios he could have thought of. A cheerful red haired man with an amused grin and far too many scars is waiting for him. It's already dark, but Scorpius can see he has landed somewhere in a forest, and Charlie Weasley informs him happily that they have to walk for one hour – or maybe two, depending on Scorpius' fitness, he adds with a smirk – before they reach the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary.

A bloody trek in the dark. In a unknown forest. With a man who is looking completely insane, with his long leather coat and his stupid grin. And Scorpius doesn't even want to think about the dragons.

So, yes, if he manages to get out of this hellhole alive, he's going to murder Albus.

"Don't pout, Blondie. We're almost there."

Blondie? Has Charlie just called him Blondie?

"Wait a minute, who do you think you- fuck!"

Scorpius trips ungracefully over something, and only the strong grip of Charlie keeps him from falling face first in the mud. And that would have really been embarrassing.

"Easy there. I'm just teasing you, relax, Scorpius. You okay?"

"Yes."

"Good. We should go on, it's not safe here at night. And before you ask, trust me, you don't want to know."

Lovely.

They walk for a few minutes before Charlie sighs and speaks again. Scorpius can see lights ahead of them and hopes that this is the Sanctuary.

"Look, Scorpius. I don't know why Albus thinks it's a good idea for you to be there. He just told me that you're his best friend, that he trusts you and that you know James. He's one of the best dragon tamers I've ever seen, and I'll be sorry to see him go, but... I think it might be better for him to go home."

"Do you think he's home-sick?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. He doesn't talk very much. Not that I mind, I'm not especially one for small-talk" Charlie adds with a smirk. There are wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, and several scars on his face. He's surprisingly handsome, in a rugged and slightly twisted way, and Scorpius can easily imaging the older man charming women without even trying. The thought makes him smile. "Anyway, something's wrong with him, and I'd like to know what. He's my nephew, and I want him to be happy. Plus, it’s becoming dangerous. He's becoming easily distracted, and that's bad in our job."

Scorpius tries not to think of James being distracted in the middle of a fucking dragon reserve. It's not good for his blood pressure.

"I'm not sure I can help. Albus thinks James could talk to me, because... because I was there when Will was killed."

"Bloody hell, it was you? That makes more sense. Come on, then."

HP-HP-HP-HP

As it is, James is on duty for the night – something about dragon eggs and a vicious mother that can't be left alone and fuck but Scorpius hopes to hell that James is not distracted right now – so Charlie shows him his quarters and lets him settle for the night.

His "quarters" are in fact a spare bedroom in James' small wooden cabin, which has only two small bedrooms, a bathroom with a miniscule shower and a space that Charlie has called a "living room" but that looks smaller than Scorpius' bathroom in his London flat. A coffee table and a couch are in a corner, and a small kitchen in the other. There are very few personal items, as if James has only arrived a few days ago, and not almost a whole year.

Scorpius unpacks quickly and takes a long and hot shower. Charlie has told him he could come and have dinner in the common room, but he's not sure he wants to face a bloody team of dragon tamers tonight. In the end, he makes himself a cup of coffee – he realizes he has been drinking coffee a lot in the past few months, even if he had not been fond of the beverage before. Now it seems... comforting, somehow. He's tired from the journey and goes to bed early, wondering what the next day will bring.

He tells himself he's not eager to see James again. Not at all.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Scorpius wakes up with a rumbling stomach and a sore back. He opens the door of his room quietly, with a strange feeling of anticipation mixed with anxiety, only to discover that the living-room is empty. There's a fresh pot of coffee on the small kitchen's counter, though. James has been here. Scorpius finds a folded piece of parchment next to the coffee machine and his anxiety only increases as he reads James' words.

_Scorpius,_

_Sorry I could not be there to welcome you. Charlie would like to see you for breakfast in the common room – I think he really wants to know what is in the box we found. I swear the man has the patience of a toddler. I will see you later, I have been working for three nights in a row and badly need to sleep._

_James_

_PS : Don't let the guys get to you, they are not that bad once you know them._

'Don't let the guys get to you'? What the hell does that even mean now?

Scorpius dresses quickly and makes his way to the common room, taking in the sight of the Dragon Sanctuary in the daylight. Several cabins like James' are half hidden under the trees, and Scorpius wonders how many wizards are working here. The common room is nothing more than a bigger cabin in Scorpius' opinion, and the loud chatter coming from it makes him curse Albus once more. He hates field work. He can only hope that few of the tamers actually come from the UK and will recognize him. He enters the room as silently as he can, searching for Charlie in the crowded place – there are tables and benches everywhere, and far too many people for Scorpius' comfort. He almost turns around and flees when he spots Charlie's red head a few tables away. Maybe if he could just pass those men there and slip on the bench in front of Albus' crazy uncle, no one would-

"Hey, Blondie! Grab yourself something to eat and come here!"

Well, so much for his quiet entry.

Albus is a dead man.

"Hello, Charlie."

"Guys, this is Blondie! He's a curse-breaker and a friend of Jamie. He's here to work on the box that Mad Joe and Alex found. Play nice with him."

Everyone laughs and Scorpius has seldom felt more out of place than he does now. He fights his blush as he quickly piles a plate with toasts and fruit and makes his way to Charlie's table.

"So, Blondie, here's the box."

"I would prefer if you called me Scorpius."

"Where's the fun in that?" Charlie is looking genuinely puzzled and a thin and pale man next to him snorts loudly.

"Hi. I'm Karl. But I'm known as Mad Joe here. Better if you don't ask why. Don't be offended by the nickname, almost everyone has one here. Means the boss likes you."

"I'm right here, you moron."

"Yes, yes, boss. Anyway, I found the thing with Alex. What d'you think?"

Scorpius takes the carved box, carefully looking at the symbols and patterns.

"I'm not sure yet. But you were right not to open it, it could be cursed indeed, with those symbols."

"Great! Take your time with that, Blondie, and tell us when you're done. D'you need a place to work, or is James' cabin alright?"

"I reckon it will be alright, thanks."

Scorpius eats a little, half-listening to Mad Joe and Charlie, when James' name suddenly pops into the conversation, making the blonde look up.

"Again? Was it bad, this time?"

"Nope, I guess he had worse. Nearly ripped his arm, though. I swear, the boy has a death wish."

Mad Joe shakes his head sadly and Charlie suddenly looks intently at Scorpius, something like a plea in his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

"You've done one hell of an impression, you know, Blondie."

Scorpius startles quite badly and spills half of his cup on the coffee table before him. It's the middle of the afternoon now, and after a tour of the Sanctuary with Charlie and Mad Joe and a loud lunch in the common room – where every damn tamer has shaken his hand or slapped him on the shoulder to welcome him, men and women alike, all of them calling him Blondie, much to his shame - Scorpius has retreated to James' cabin to work on the carved box. James has apparently been still asleep after lunch, and Scorpius has been working quietly for a few hours now, waiting for the idiot to wake up.

Said idiot is now looking down on him with a childish grin, his hair mussed from sleep, and clad in blue pajama bottoms and a plain white tee-shirt that looks a bit too tight. Not that it's a bad thing, Scorpius suddenly thinks.

Scorpius stands up slowly, noting the dark circles under James' eyes and the scars on his forearms – those had not been there eleven months ago, he's sure of it.

"Hi, James."

"Hi Scorpius. Or should I call you-"

"Shut up."

James laughs and hugs him with one arm, and Scorpius catches his scent – sweat and blood and something almost sweet that's definitely James – and he closes his eyes for the tiniest moment.

"I heard you nearly lost your arm during the night."

"What? Oh, you spoke to Mad Joe, didn't you? He's always exaggerating." James rubs his shoulder absently. "It's only a scratch."

Scorpius raises an eyebrow doubtfully and has the satisfaction to see James blush.

"Erm, well, anyway, I'll go clean up and eat something. If you're up to it, I could show you around?"

"Charlie and Mad Joe already made me take a look at every damn rock in the Sanctuary."

"Oh. I see."

James is looking so disappointed that Scorpius almost reaches out to him.

"But... I didn't see any dragon. Charlie said something about them preferring the dark and me being just a guest, but I mean, it'll probably be my only chance to see one of those monsters" at least Scorpius hopes that it will be "and if you think it's possible-"

"Of course! Great, great! So, um, I'll shower and then we can maybe have an early dinner before your first experience with dragons."

James is looking way too enthusiastic and Scorpius nearly groans out loud as the dark haired man disappears in the bathroom with a bounce in his step. When he gets out of the bathroom with only a pair of blue boxers on, Scorpius gapes at him in a rather ungraceful way.

"James. How in the hell can you call that a scratch?"

James' right shoulder, upper arm and torso are bandaged tightly, and there are a few brown shadows on the white material – dried blood. James shifts from foot to foot, scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"It's nothing, really-"

"Like hell it is! Honestly! Have you had it properly healed?"

"Yes, mom."

Scorpius freezes. What in the name of the Founders is he doing? It's none of his business if James gets himself nearly killed every other day. He's here to see how he's doing, and to report to Albus. Nothing more.

"Look, it's okay. Martha – it's the dragon's name – isn't poisonous and the Captain has healed me alright."

"Wait, what? There are poisonous dragons?"

"Erm, yes."

"Fuck. And who's this Captain?"

"Oh! It's our healer. Her name is Mary, I think, but she's a bit bossy, you know, and so she's the Captain."

James casts a Heating Charm on what is left of the coffee and pours it in a mug.

"Give me a minute, I'll get dressed and we'll go."

HP-HP-HP-HP

"I can't believe you called her Martha."

"Why?"

Scorpius only looks at James, and then at the green monstrosity up the hill with his best Malfoy scowl.

"Well, she's a very fine specimen, I'll have you know."

James grins and Scorpius can't help but smile.

"So, what do you think about that cursed box?"

"I don't know if it's cursed yet. It might be. I'll have to have a better look at it tomorrow, but I can already say that there is something in it, probably some sort of weapon. Not sure if it's Dark magic or not, but it's powerful."

"They're impressed, you know. To have the famous Curse-Breaker Scorpius Malfoy here."

"Yeah, sure, that's why everybody calls me Blondie. Really impressive."

"That's Charlie's way to make you part of the team. It means-"

"Yeah, I get it. It means he likes me. But you are only 'Jamie'."

"That's because I'm his nephew, which means he actually remembers my given name. It began like that, you know. Charlie can't be arsed to remember names. So he gives everyone nicknames that make sense for him – unless he doesn't like you, in which case you're just "Joe"."

"Joe?"

"Yes. That's why Karl is called 'Mad Joe'. At first Charlie couldn't stand him, so he was just Joe. One day though, he somehow managed to save Charlie's life. Now it's Mad Joe. He's the one Charlie trusts the most."

"His second, so to speak."

"Yes."

"You really like it here, don't you?"

James seems surprised, and for a moment, he just looks at Scorpius like he's looking for something.

"Yes, I do. I mean... I like the job. And I like being just Jamie." James shrugs, looking at Martha again. "I think I'll stay, in fact."

"You mean... Permanently?"

"Yes. I don't want to go back. And no one is going to miss me."

"Your family-"

"I see them often enough. I've been home at least once every two months to see Mom and Dad. "

"I didn't know."

For some reason, Scorpius feels betrayed. He didn't know. James had never called him. James had never asked to see him, not once. Of course, it makes no sense, because Scorpius isn't family and isn't even really James' friend, but...

"I didn't want to bring back bad memories" James whispers, and there is something in his eyes, something that Scorpius doesn't understand. "I've caused you enough harm as it is."

"I would like to see you, next time you come home."

James nods quietly, but Scorpius is sure that James won't call. It makes him angry, somehow, and hurt. James has no right to decide what would be best for Scorpius. He has no right.

But it's not about him right now, is it? It's about James, and Albus' and Charlie's worries for him. As they slowly make their way back to the cabin, Scorpius quietly asks James.

"You look tired. Still having nightmares?"

"No."

"You're a terrible liar, James. Apparently all Potters are. Though I guess Albus is a bit less obvious."

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I don't want to talk about it, okay? My cabin is just there. I have to check on Martha's eggs. Good night, Scorpius."

Scorpius silently watches as James runs away. Again.

HP-HP-HP-HP

It's past midnight when James finally comes back, and he seems surprised to find Scorpius waiting for him, sitting crossed-legged on the couch.

"Hey."

"Hey. Look I'm sorry if I-"

"I have nightmares. Not every night, but often. I've tried to speak about them, but... No one understands. I mean, no one really understands, because they weren't there." Scorpius looks up, and James is looking at him with wide brown eyes, and he knows he'll only get one chance at this. "I've asked about you, but it's about me as well. Because you're the only one who can understand."

James seems torn. He keeps on clenching and unclenching his fists, his eyes locked with Scorpius'. After what seems like hours, he sighs deeply and carefully sits next to Scorpius.

"I still see him. Almost every night. Sometimes I kill him. Sometimes he kills you. And... sometimes I kill you. And he's watching me, all the time. I work as much as possible, I take as many shifts as Charlie allows me to, until I'm so exhausted that I can sleep without dreaming at all. I'm not sure... I'm not sure if I can go on like that much longer."

Scorpius only nods, because there is nothing he can say. After a while, he shifts closer to James, close enough to whisper the words into the other man's shoulder, because he's not sure he can look at him just now.

"I see him too. But he kills you. He kills you, and then I'm alone in the house, and there's so much blood. And I can't get out, not without you. I never get out without you."

James doesn't answer, but he leans back on the couch and slips an arm around Scorpius, until the blonde's head rests against his chest, and it means more to Scorpius than anything he could have said, because his warmth and his scent and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat are real and making him feel so, so safe.

As he slowly falls asleep, he realizes that James is comforting him when it's supposed to be the other way around.


	18. Chapter 18

Scorpius wakes up on the couch, tightly tucked under a soft red blanket. It smells like coffee and rain, and James is nowhere to be seen.

James. Bloody hell. Scorpius has fallen asleep on the other man, hasn't he? Shit, he has. He feels his cheeks heat with shame. Scorpius startles badly when the bathroom's door suddenly opens. James smiles softly at him, and Scorpius wants to flee. The dark haired man is already clad in his working leathers, and he silently pours coffee in two mugs before sitting down next to Scorpius.

"Thanks" he mutters without looking at the other man.

"I have to work this morning, but I thought we could maybe have a little trip to the town this afternoon. It's quite lovely, actually, and there's a nice restaurant with a fantastic view on the valley where we could have dinner later. Plus they serve an excellent Firewhiskey, and I could do with a few drinks. What do you think?"

James is looking at him with hopeful eyes and that mischievous grin of his that makes Scorpius' heart stutter a bit. He should say no. It's a very bad idea, because he's not sure he can handle whatever is happening between them – because something is happening, that's for sure - and what James proposes actually sounds too much like a date, and fuck, but he doesn't need that right now. Especially not with the way James is looking in those worn-out brown leather trousers. And then he sees James' face fell and he knows he has been silent for too long.

"I mean... Only if-"

"Sounds great. I'll probably need that if that box is as tricky as it seems to be. I'll meet you here, then?"

"Yeah. Great. See you later, Scorpius."

Then he's gone, and Scorpius wonders what the fuck he's doing. Maybe a shower will clear his mind.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Breakfast with Mad Joe and Charlie is loud and entertaining and it efficiently keeps Scorpius' mind away from his James' related issues. He's leaving the common room, still chuckling at the two crazy men's neverending banter when a cold hand catches his wrist in a tight grip. He turns around to face a tall and rather bulky man dressed in black leather from head to toe, with long black hair tied on his neck. Scorpius doesn't remember his name, but he's a tamer. Cold ice-blue eyes are looking down at him with contempt and Scorpius instantly dislikes him.

"Let go of me."

"Why are you here?"

"Charlie asked for my expertise as a Curse-Breaker, as you certainly know. Now let go." Scorpius is angry now. Who the hell does that moron think he is?

"Leave James alone. You're not what he needs."

"What?"

The man releases Scorpius' wrist and smirks in a very unpleasant way. Then he leans forward and whispers in the blonde's ear.

"I'm taking care of him. Now go back to England to your Dad before I hurt you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm warning you. Stay the fuck away from him."

Scorpius draws his wand before he knows it, a nasty spell already on his tongue, but a huge hand on his shoulder makes the words die in his throat.

"Joe, that's enough. Go to work now."

The man nods and do as requested, with a last mean smile for Scorpius as he leaves.

"Sorry about that, Blondie."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Oh, it's Joe. I don't know. He's been here for a few months. Hard worker, but not really good company. Why James hangs out with him is a mystery."

"Are they... you know... together?"

Charlie looks at Scorpius curiously, before shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe just a casual thing. James could do better, though."

"Yeah."

There's a bitter taste in his mouth and he leaves with a small nod to Charlie. The thought of James with that man, of those disgusting cold hands on James smooth and tanned skin, of that mouth on James' lips makes him want to throw up. The mere idea of them together that way makes him shake with anger and he fights the urge to find the bulky man and to hex him into next century. He wants to hurt him for touching James. He wants to shake James and demand answers, because why in the bloody hell would the son of Harry Potter sully himself with such a man? It makes no sense.

 _It's none of my business_ , he reminds himself countless time during the following hours. If only he could believe it.

He should have stayed in London.

HP-HP-HP-HP

They're having a good time. The small town is really lovely, with paved small alleys and beautiful old houses. The weather is nice enough, and James speaks animatedly next to Scorpius as they walk, making him smile and laugh and wonder how he could possibly keep his worries for himself. After a few hours, James leads the way to a tiny restaurant, and the waitress beams at him. As she leads them to a small table in front of the floor-to-ceiling window she speaks quickly in Romanian to the dark haired man, who flushes and shakes his head. She looks disappointed and her gaze goes from James to Scorpius several times. She gives them both menus and leaves quietly.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." James sighs at Scorpius raised eyebrow – his father isn't the only to master that particular expression – and seems to hesitate for a second or two. "She... She wanted to know if you were my boyfriend."

"Oh. So she knows you're..."

"Gay? Yeah. She already saw me with someone."

James' blush deepens and he fidgets nervously in his seat. Scorpius is reminded of his morning encounter and his anger returns.

"Yeah, I've met your... boyfriend."

"What?"

James is looking genuinely puzzled and Scorpius' anger deflates a little.

"Big man. Blue eyes, black hair. Charlie called him Joe, so I guess he's not that well-liked."

"Oh! You mean Dean!" James snorts rather inelegantly. "He's definitely not my boyfriend."

"Well, maybe you should tell him, because he seems to think otherwise."

"Did he bother you?"

Scorpius rolls his eyes and decides to study the menu, because James' earnest expression is confusing. He discovers quite quickly that a restaurant menu entirely written in Romanian is pretty confusing as well.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I'll have a word with him."

"What happened?"

"It's my fault." James closes his eyes for a moment. "Dean is almost always on his own. He's not the most approachable bloke in the world, to put it kindly. Well, anyway, I thought it would be a good idea to talk to him a little, maybe have a drink with him from time to time, you know. I just wanted him to feel less lonely here. Once thing led to another, and, well... we spent one night together. I told him it was a mistake, and I'm really sorry about it, but I guess he's a rather stubborn guy."

"Did you feel lonely as well?" Scorpius asks softly, and he doesn't miss the tightening of James' hand on his empty glass.

"Maybe."

"Be careful with him. Now, will you order something for me? I've no idea what those words mean, and I don't know the first thing about Romanian food."

"Don't worry, it's good. I'll ask Maria for a special."

"A special?"

"A big plate with a little bit of all of their specialties. We'll share. It's good, you'll see."

And it's good. There are rolled pieces of meat with herbs and little pastries with cheese and red peppers filled with a mix of meat and vegetables, and some other things Scorpius doesn't recognize. It's tasty and exotic and the red wine James has ordered with it is heady. They talk about home, about Albus and Jenny and their unborn baby, about politics and all the countries they would like to see, one day. The view on the valley and the dimly lit town is indeed beautiful, especially under the soft and pale light of the full moon.

They walk slowly back to the Sanctuary, and the silence between them is a comfortable one. And then James opens his big mouth.

"You're here to check on me, aren't you?"

Scorpius sees no point in denying it – James isn't stupid. So he only nods.

"I knew you wouldn't come all the way to Romania just for that box. You would have made Charlie send it to you to London. Is it Albus or my father?"

"Albus. Though I guess your father is equally worried."

"Fuck. I'm alright."

"Really?"

James angrily kicks a poor stone on the road and Scorpius sighs.

"They love you. They don't know what's wrong, because you're not telling them, or anybody for that matter. Even Charlie keeps an eye on you because you seem to get injured twice as much as the other tamers. Albus couldn't leave Jenny, so he asked me to come."

"Why did you agree? Why do you care?"

"Because… Because you're my best friend's brother. Because you're my friend as well. Because…"

Scorpius cannot explain what makes him step forward and take James' hand. But he does, and James looks at him, and there’s something so fragile, so brittle about him that it makes Scorpius want to cry.

"Because I do care. Will you tell me?"

James shakes his head, but his eyes don't leave Scorpius', his intense gaze burning the blonde. And all of a sudden Scorpius can't breathe anymore because James is kissing him, and it's hard and almost punishing and Merlin, but it feels like his chest is going to explode. Then the soft lips are gone and James is looking at him again, and it's Scorpius' turn to shake his head with a helpless whimper that he would deny having uttered at all.

The cracking sound of his own Apparition echoes in his head for a long time, like a reminder of his cowardice, and the taste of James lingers on his lips, too real to allow him to forget.

He hears the front door of the cabin being softly opened and closed a few minutes later, but he doesn't get out of his room, and James doesn't come either.


	19. Chapter 19

**James**

He has no idea what to do now. They have had such a good time, why in the hell did he have to go and kiss Scorpius? It has ruined everything. He should probably pack some clothes and sleep at Charlie's for the rest of Scorpius' stay at the Sanctuary. This way the other man wouldn't have to see him too much, maybe not at all if James is careful.

Merlin, what had he been thinking?

Truth is, he had not been thinking at all tonight, in fact. Scorpius had been there, all gentle eyes and quiet concern and beautiful features, and James had just wanted to show him what he really wanted. What he could not have, but craved so much. And now he has even lost Scorpius' friendship and trust. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He wants to go to Scorpius' room and apologize for his mistake, but he's not sure if Scorpius wants to hear it. And he's not sure he's able to face the blonde's expression. What if he's disgusted with him? What if he hates him now?

Scorpius had not looked disgusted after the kiss, though. Merely... lost? Confused, maybe.

Perhaps... But no, no. That's exactly why he left England in the first place. Because seeing Scorpius on a regular basis only made it harder, only made him hope for something impossible. Because there is something in Scorpius that draws James inexorably. He's a complex person, strong and fragile, stubborn and gentle, and so strong-willed. All lean and pale and graceful. James has the feeling that Scorpius understands him deeply, that Scorpius could... that Scorpius could be what James needs.

But James is not what Scorpius needs. He understands that, but that doesn't stop the ache in his chest. It's helpless and it's hopeless. The memory of Scorpius asleep, curled against him on the couch the night before makes him smile bitterly. It's just his luck, really, to have that memory haunting him like the glimpse of something he will never have. But it's life, isn't it? And life isn't fair.

And wallowing in self-pity will not do him any good. He has to move on. Tomorrow he will apologize and go to Charlie's for a few days. Then Scorpius will go home and everything will be as it has to be.

HP-HP-HP-HP

As it is, James has not the opportunity to apologize, because Scorpius wakes him up by slapping him with what looks like a folded newspaper. He's still in his silken pajamas, barefoot and looking lovely with his disheveled appearance and his flushed cheeks. James has a hard time focusing, and not only because he's just been rudely awaken.

"Uh?"

"Care to explain what the hell this is?"

"What is what?"

"This!"

Oh. Well, shit. Apparently someone has taken a picture of the two of them yesterday. Kissing. And what a picture it is. Their eyes are closed and James' hand cups the back of Scorpius' head. It looks gentler than it had been in reality. Scorpius is a bit stiff, but it's the only sign showing that it had not really been consensual. The title reads "Gay Romanian love story" and James nearly snorts out loud, but Scorpius' eyes are burning with anger and he just sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're sorry?" Scorpius opens the newspaper and gives it back to James. "Read."

James reads. The stupid reporter makes a few suggestions about their supposed affair being a plot on Scorpius' part, of course, and reminds the readers of James' coming-out – as if anyone needed a reminder – and of Will's death circumstances. All in all, it's nothing new.

"Look, I'll Floo Dad right away and make the Prophet publish an article denying the whole thing tomorrow morning. For what it's worth, I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's too late. Everybody will think I'm..." Scorpius makes a vague gesture with his hands in the general direction of James.

"What? What will everybody think? That you're gay? Or that you're with me? What's really bothering you, Scorpius?"

"Both! I'm not gay! And I'm certainly not with you!"

Fuck, but the way Scorpius is looking at him... it hurts more than it should. It's not really unexpected, after all.

"My clients... My father... oh Merlin, what will my father think?"

"I don't think your clients care about that. And you're giving your father too little credit. I don't think he'll be bothered if it was true. Well, not with the gay part, at least."

"You-"

The Floo is flaring in the living room and James quickly gets up to answer.

"Jamie?"

"Hi Dad."

"I guess you've already seen it, then."

"Scorpius has."

"Oh! Good. Draco is with me. What do you want us to do? It'll probably be a good idea to give an interview as soon as possible, I don't like what that reporter suggested about Scorpius' motivations and-"

"Dad, it's not like that. We're not... together. I... it was my mistake."

James is only too aware of Scorpius' presence behind him, and he feels vulnerable, kneeling on the hard floor in front of the small fireplace. His father is looking surprised, and then saddened. He looks behind him for a second and James knows that he's trying to gauge Draco's reaction.

"You can't just deny the whole thing, boys. It will look really bad, especially with that first article."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Dad?"

"Play along. Act like a couple for a least a few weeks. The longer you stay together, the better. I know it won't be easy, but... With Scorpius in London and you in Romania, all you'll have to do is go to a few dates together and make sure to be seen. Maybe attend some official dinners. When the whole media circus will have calmed down, you'll break up."

"Dad, I'm not sure it's a good idea."

In fact James is certain it's a terrible idea. He can feel Scorpius glaring at him and his hands are trembling. Pretend to be Scorpius' boyfriend? Salazar, what has he done to deserve such torture?

"Son, I'm sorry, but I don't think you have the choice. Draco would like to speak to Scorpius. Could you wait outside for a minute? Don't worry, it will be alright. I love you, son. Stay strong."

James stumbles outside without looking at Scorpius.

Merlin, how is he supposed to survive this now?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in Scorpius' POV!

Scorpius watches as James exits the little cottage, his shoulders slumped and his fists clenched tightly. He sighs and kneels in front of the fireplace.

“Good morning Scorpius.”

“Good morning Father. I’m sorry, I didn’t plan any of this, the idiot just-“

“I know, son. I’m not upset. I just want to know how you feel about the article.”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Understandable. Scorpius… You know I have expectations for you?”

“Yes, I know, I’m aware of this, I swear there’s nothing between us. I’m sorry, Father-“

“Scorpius… I already told you what I want for you. I want you to be happy. I want you to have a life filled with joy and warmth and love. Those are the expectations I have for you. I don’t care what stupidities about the family and heirs Lucius told you – there is nothing you have to do for the family. You say there’s nothing between the two of you, and I believe you. But… it wouldn’t be a bad thing. Promise me something, Scorpius. If you find someone who makes you happy, don’t let them go.”

“I… I  promise, Father.”

“Good. Now that this is cleared, may I suggest a date at the Blue Star to begin with? I know the owner and I can make sure a few pictures are taken without telling reporters. I’ll make sure the pictures are sent to the Daily Prophet.”

“Yes, that would be less awkward for the both of us. Thanks, Father.”

“You’re welcome, son. Please let Harry or I know if either of you need anything. Take care of yourself, Scorpius.”

“I will, Father. Thanks.”

Scorpius sits back on his heels and thinks about the whole mess.

 _It wouldn’t be a bad thing_ , his father has said. Is he high or something this morning? Of course it would be.

Wouldn’t it?

HP-HP-HP-HP

The first two dates are excruciatingly awkward. James is strangely silent and sits stiff on his chair through the whole dinner, picking at his food and looking eager to be done with it, and Scorpius’ attempts at small talk are pitiful and definitely one-sided. The blonde doesn’t really understand the dark haired man attitude – and he’s insanely grateful that wizarding pictures are not including sound, because it would be obvious to anyone that they are in fact not dating at all.

So when they have to attend an official dinner at the Ministry – something about raising funds for orphans, if Scorpius correctly recalls what his father told him – Scorpius decides they have to talk about it with James before.

He chokes on his drink when James joins him at the bar where Scorpius told him to meet him before they go to the Ministry. He’s wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt. He has apparently forgotten the tie and the first two buttons of his shirt are open. Scorpius’ black tuxedo suddenly feels a bit too hot.

Several heads turn to look at him with interest and Scorpius feels a flare of – not jealousy, no – of… annoyance at the sight. James is supposed to date him, after all, it’s perfectly in character for him to look upset when others shamelessly ogle him.

“Hi.”

“Hi. You look good, Scorpius.”

James kisses his cheek like they agreed to do in public and Scorpius inexplicably blushes. What is wrong with him tonight?

“Thanks. You’re not half-bad yourself. “

“You wanted to talk to me. Is something wrong?” James whispers quietly but Scorpius sees the way his jaw is clenching and unclenching, and he knows the other man is worried. He leans closer to James and speaks as lowly as he can.

“No, I just… I just wonder why things are so tense between us. I know I’ve been unfair to you in Romania, and I’m sorry about it. But… we were getting along just fine before, and it would be easier to pretend if we could be… well, friends again.”

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just… this whole thing is… surreal, you know.”

James rubs his eyes with his palms and Scorpius suddenly realizes how exhausted he seems. How desperate. Is this charade really that hard for him?

“James… We’ve got to go on for a couple more weeks. We should go now. Ready?”

James nods with a smile that looks surprisingly bitter and fake.

Scorpius wonders why it makes his chest constrict that way. Maybe he’s coming down with something.

HP-HP-HP-HP

They’re dancing and Scorpius feels like everybody is looking at them.

Well, everybody _is_ looking at them. Their couple still makes the headlines, even if it’s been four weeks since the damn kiss and the Prophet’s first story.

“I wish they’d find another hobby. Fuck, what is so interesting in the two of us dancing? Apart from the fact that you’re murdering my toes, I mean.”

“Prat. I’m sure I didn’t step on your feet more than twice. Anyway they’re looking for another scoop. Something juicy and nasty. Something to break one of us, or better, the two of us.”

“Well, aren’t you a ray of sunshine?”

“Look who’s talking.”

Scorpius pouts for a while and James chuckles in his neck. It’s kind of nice.

“Let’s give them something to look at.”

“What?”

James looks at him with raised eyebrows and Scorpius curls one of his hands behind his neck. James suddenly looks terrified and whispers something that sounds a bit like “don’t” but it’s too late because Scorpius presses his lips against James’.

It seems as if the whole ballroom goes silent. Scorpius almost gets lost in the feel of James’ lips and his warm scent – like melted chocolate and cinnamon and earth after the rain. Merlin, but it shouldn’t feel so good, so right. It’s just an act. It shouldn’t feel like that - after all it's just a chaste kiss, barely more than a peck. Maybe it has been a mistake, but Scorpius can’t bring himself to care just now.

Then James pulls back somewhat harshly and there’s so much pain in his eyes, and it’s his fault, it’s because of him, all of it, and Scorpius feels like the biggest bastard in the world. He wants to say something, anything, but James is already gone, shouldering his way through the crowd.

Scorpius sees his father, looking disappointed and sad. And then someone is gripping his upper arm none too gently and leads him outside.

“What are you playing at, Scorpius?”

“I… Albus, I swear I-“

“Think about it, Scorpius. Think about what you will say carefully, because I really want to punch you in the face right now. What’s wrong with you? I know you know how he feels about you because it couldn’t be more obvious if it was tattooed on his bloody face! Do you know how hard this whole farce is for him?”

“I’m sorry, I just-“

“You just what, Scorpius? You know what? Just leave him the fuck alone. I don’t know what our fathers were thinking about. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“I know. Believe me, I know. I’m sorry, okay? It isn’t exactly easy for me either, Albus!”

“Oh, but it is, Scorpius. Two possibilities: you suddenly grow some balls and you ask him to date you for real. Salazar knows he’s stupid enough to say yes. Or you just stop this whole pretending thing and let him move on.”

“Albus, I can’t! I’m not… I’m straight!”

“Yeah, not so much, if you ask me. For fuck’s sake, does it matter anyway? Make up your mind, Scorpius.”

“I… I can’t, Albus.”

Albus’ green eyes suddenly soften and he pats Scorpius on the shoulder with a grin.

“Of course you can. And don’t fuck it up, or I’ll hex your hair off – if Charlie doesn’t find you before, that is.”

Then he’s gone, and Scorpius is left alone in the dark, shivering in the cold night.

He cannot. He’s supposed to… He’s supposed to marry and have children. That makes sense.

James…  Dating James makes no sense. It’s terrifying, it’s dark and unknown. Does he even want to, anyway?

Why is his life suddenly so complicated? Fucking Potters.


	21. Chapter 21

It’s been two days. Two days and Scorpius still can’t reach James, because his Floo in Romania is warded – probably specifically for him - and his owl keeps coming back with unopened letters of apology. So he has finally had enough and has managed to organize a Portkey to Romania today – officially he’s returning the carved box to Charlie. The damn thing wasn’t even cursed at all, even if there had been a magical knife in it. The knife itself is poisoned with basilisk venom and Scorpius has given it to the Ministry for destruction.

Charlie is waiting for him, just like last time. Except that the scarred redhead isn’t smiling at all this time. Scorpius suddenly hopes that Albus really talked to him like he said he had, because the glare Charlie sends him is truly chilling.

“Good evening, Charlie. How-“

“I haven’t got all night, Blondie. Just follow quickly.”

Well, at least he’s not being called “Joe”, which is probably a good sign.

Half-way through their trek –and why in the bloody hell do Portkeys have to bring visitors that far from the Sanctuary is frankly a mystery - Charlie finally slows down and lets Scorpius come to his side. He sighs deeply, and Scorpius chews on his lower lip anxiously.

“Look, I don’t know what exactly went wrong between the two of you, but he’s been acting really... out of character since he’s back. You’d better fix this. Albus told me you’re sorry and you’re coming to speak with Jamie, and I trust him.”

“I’m really sorry. I’ve been an idiot.”

“And he’s probably been one as well. He’s a good lad, but not selfish enough.”

Scorpius doesn’t know what to answer to that, so he just doesn’t.

He has not the slightest idea what the fuck he’ll say to James when he’ll see him. ‘Hey James, I’m sorry I kissed you – well, not really because I think it was brilliant, and by the way, would like to do it again?’

Or even better ‘James, I’m a stupid prick and I’d understand if you punched me right now, but I’m confused as hell and I’d like you to tell me how you feel?’

Just perfect.

Hopefully he’ll know what to say once he sees James.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Well, he doesn’t know what to say, but he does know what he would like to do right now.

Fucking Dean has James pinned to his cabin’s front door, apparently sucking on his neck while his hands are wandering under the dark haired man’s shirt.   
And James... James has his head thrown back, but his eyes are open, as if he’s looking at the sky above them, and his arms and hanging limply at his sides. He seems... numb. Barely conscious of where he is and what is being done to him. And that’s the worse, seeing James like that, looking almost dead inside, and Scorpius can make the little voice in his head shut up. That little voice that’s telling him that he’s responsible for this. He’s done this, and whether he has meant to or not is of little importance.

Scorpius stays frozen, just a few feet away from them, until Dean whispers something to James that makes him finally react. He tries to push the other man away, repeating “no”, but the bulky bastard doesn’t release him and Scorpius sees red, anger finally replacing jealousy – yes, seeing Dean touching and kissing James makes him jealous and no, he will not think about that particular feeling just now.

“I believe he said no.”

“Who the hell do you- oh, of course. Go away.”

James suddenly looks directly at him, and Scorpius’ anger grows tenfold. He’s very obviously drunk, and the bastard is taking advantage of him. He draws his wand, and he’s pleased to see that his hand isn’t shaking.

“Let go of him, Joe.”

“My  name is-“

“I don’t care what your name is. I may not be as physically strong as you, but believe me when I say I know very painful spells. Dark ones. Let. Him. Go.”

Dean releases his hold a bit to take a better look at Scorpius, and it’s all James needs to fight back. He suddenly raises his knee, hitting Dean square in the groin, and pushes him away. Then he sends Scorpius a very confused look and gets inside his cabin, closing the door softly behind him.

“I think you underestimate people too much, you disgusting bastard.”

Scorpius kicks him once, because, well, it’s something he wanted to do, and sends his Patronus to Charlie.

And then he feels like fainting.

Just what is this? This is _not_ his Patronus. It has always been an eagle. And that... thing isn’t an eagle. Not at all. Charlie is running toward him, Mad Joe in toe, and Scorpius knows he’ll have to care about that later, as disturbing as it is, and he tries to focus.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Charlie had been livid when Scorpius explained what happened and the blonde is glad that Mad Joe had been there as well, because he’s fairly sure something bad would have happened. As it is, Dean has been fired and asked to leave immediately, and Scorpius can’t help but smirk at the man as he’s led out of the Sanctuary with his belongings in a bag. Serves him right.

 Scorpius fidgets a little in front of James’ cabin, his fingers tightly wrapped on the spare key that Charlie has given him a few minutes ago with a raised eyebrow that very clearly stated “fuck this up and you’ll wish you’ll never been born”.

He finally gathers enough courage to open the door and get into the living room as quietly as he can. He didn’t have to, though, because James has passed out, weirdly sprawled on the couch with a leg on the floor. Scorpius sighs and goes to the guest room, taking a spare blanket from the wooden chest.

As he covers James as best as he can, he chuckles quietly, remembering how James got rid of Dean before. That’s James. Strong and brave and beautiful. He feels his face heat with anger again at the thought of what Dean was doing to him. How dared he? He had no right to touch him, to kiss him like that.

Scorpius brushes a strand of unruly black hair from James’ brow. He’s painfully aware that he has no right either.

James sighs in his sleep – and damn, he has really had a lot to drink tonight, if his breath is any clue – and Scorpius knows Albus is right. He’ll have to apologize and hope that James agrees to what he has planned to do.

And not only because it’s the right thing to do. The truth is, he has no idea what he will do with himself if James says no.

He wants James in his life. He needs him in his life. He wants the cocky grins and the warm eyes, he wants the lame jokes and the rash behavior. He wants the dragon tales and the feel of strong arms around him when things get difficult.

He has no idea how he feels right now, but one thing is for sure: he doesn’t want James to kiss anyone. Anyone but him. And that surely means something, right?

Well, that, and his fucking Patronus.

Merlin.


	22. Chapter 22

James moans pitifully and Scorpius guesses he's finally awake. The blonde has not been able to sleep at all, and is already dressed. He has been looking at the sleeping man for a while now - and shit, it's actually a creepy thing to do, isn't it?

"How are you feeling?"

"Scorpius ? Shit, I thought I only dreamed it last night."

James is looking at thim from his spot on the couch, his dark hair sticking up weirdly and generally looking far too adorable for Scorpius' liking.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to see you. I... I wanted to apologize. No, please, just hear me out, alright?"

"I will. I need a shower and a cup of coffee, though."

James' voice is cool and Scorpius shifts from foot to foot. He has known it would be hard to speak to James, but right now Scorpius wants nothing more than to let the ground swallow him. James disappears in the bathroom without another word.

Scorpius busies himself with making coffee, and pours himself a cup. He looks outside with a sigh, remembering the last he has been there – and how it ended. He nearly jumps out of his skin when James slams the bathroom door behind him, muttering under his breath. He seems to be in an exceptionnaly foul mood, even considering his probable hangover, and Scorpius wonders with a sharp pang if his presence is the cause for it. James leans against the counter and gulps half of his coffee without breathing. He sighs deeply, and Draco is shocked to see how tired he's looking. He's only wearing a pair of worn out jeans and a grey tee-shirt. His feet are bare and his whole appearance gives him a strangely vulnerable look – if you forget the foul mood, that is.

"So, what is it you want to say, Scorpius? I have to work today."

James is looking at him, and Scorpius has never seen him so guarded before. He knows he won't get another chance, and the added pressure is almost enough to make him stutter. Almost. He is a Malfoy, after all. Malfoys do not stutter.

"I am sorry, James. I don't know why I kissed you. At first it was only because I was pissed off with all the looks and whispers... Well, that's not entirely true, I probably already wanted to kiss you. I'm not exactly good with relationships to begin with, and then there's the fact that you're a man and I'm not supposed to like you. And afterwards I saw your face and I knew I fucked up badly, and then you were gone and I just..."

Fuck, what the hell is he doing? He's babbling like a dim-witted teenager. He feels his cheeks flame with humiliation and the cold look James is still giving him isn't helping.

"I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want to lose your friendship or whatever it is – was – between us."

James hums noncommittally and pours himself another cup of coffee.

"So, yes, I'm sorry I said those stupid things after the Prophet article about us and I'm sorry I kissed you at the Ministry party."

"Apologies accepted. I've got to go. I guess Charlie will take you back to the Portkey point. Goodbye, Scorpius."

"What? No, wait, wait. I wanted to ask you if you'd agree to a date. With me. A real one."

"A date?"

James looks both lost and incredulous.

"Yes. None of those posh restaurants and fancy clothes that you hate, but something you'll actually like, I swear."

"You're asking me to go on a date with you?"

"Yes."

"Are you completely mental?"

"Maybe. So, what do you say?"

James is studying him, his face unreadable, and Scorpius feels exposed under the intense gaze. The brown eyes suddenly soften and James sighs.

"Scorpius, why are you doing this?"

"Because I would like you to give me another chance."

The answer comes easily, and Scorpius hopes that James can hear the sincerity of it. Maybe he does, because he slowly nods, his eyes never leaving Scorpius' face.

"Alright."

"Great! Great. So, um, when is your next day off?"

"Next Tuesday."

"I'll organize a Portkey for you. I'll let you know."

"I really have to go to work."

"Yes, yes. Of course. I'll see you on Tuesday, then. I've got to see Charlie to give him the box back, and then I'll get back to London."

"Bye, Scorpius."

James goes to his bedroom to get ready, and Scorpius wonders if he should have told him about his Patronus. Probably not.

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Don't look at me like that, Father." _Like you hate me_ , Scorpius' mind adds unhelpfully.

"I just don't understand, Scorpius. At the Ministry party-"

"I know! I know, alright? I already went to Romania to apologize. I came back yesterday."

Scorpius' father frowns and sits behind his desk.

"I'm glad you did. I'm not angry, Scorpius. I'm just disappointed. It's not like you to play with people's feelings."

"Maybe I was not" Scorpius mutters and he rolls his eyes when Draco raises a disapproving eyebrow. "My Patronus has changed" he whispers, and he sees his father's eyes widen slightly.

"Come again?"

"My Patronus. It's not an eagle anymore."

"That's... unexpected. Could you maybe show me?" Draco asks cautiously, and Scorpius can see the way his eyes are smiling.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Scorpius closes his eyes at the sight of the silver form playfully bouncing around his father's study. When he opens them again, his father is quietly chuckling, on of his elegant hand covering his mouth.

"I fail to see what is so funny, Father."

Draco finally sobers, but he's still looking insufferably smug.

"Well, you have to admit it is kind of funny, son. Don't pout, you know what I mean. Well, anyway, what do you think about it?"

"I think it's so obvious I may never cast a Patronus again."

"Did you show him?"

"No. I thought it would be a bit too much. But... He agreed to give me another chance. I take him on a date next Tuesday. Do you... Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Father?"

"How does it feel? Does it feel right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it does."

"Then what I think is of little importance, son."

Scorpius nods, and stands up to leave with a small smile to his father. As he reaches the door, his father softly speaks again.

"But if you're asking me if I approve, Scorpius, then the answer is yes. Don't let this chance pass, you'd regret it. Fight for it."

HP-HP-HP-HP

His Patronus slowly fades once again and Scorpius sighs. A dog. A big shaggy dog. Bouncing around like an overgrown puppy, but big enough to be quite impressive. Messy hair, restless behavior, playfulness and that air of quiet dangerousness...

The only way this could be more obvious would be for the dog to wear a collar with a tag reading "James", Scorpius muses with an exasperated groan.

Honestly, this is becoming ridiculous.


	23. Chapter 23

Scorpius hopes his note was cryptic enough to make James curious. He has asked James to wear comfortable and warm clothes and to be ready on Tuesday at 10am. The enclosed Portkey – one of Scorpius’ old quills – will activate then. He has thought about asking Albus for help, but finally decided against it. For some reason it seems better to organize this on his own. His choices, his mistakes. Well, hopefully not too many mistakes, but still.

Truth to be told, he feels a bit foolish now, standing on top of that hill with the shrunken basket in his pocket and holding two brooms, but there is no going back now. He wants to do that, anyway. It’s been just three days since he’s seen James and he has to admit – at least to himself - that he misses the man. Quite a lot, actually. And perhaps more than that, he wants to see James laugh and grin cockily again. Their strained conversation in Romania has left him both hopeful and disappointed. Because he’s aware that his faux-pas at the Ministry has not only almost ruined any chance to be romantically involved with James, but also nearly cost him his friendship with the man – and that’s even worse.

He has no idea what James sees in him. Scorpius is aware that he’s a bookworm with a mild case of paranoïa, living like a recluse, with very few relatives and even fewer friends. Maybe it’s just physical? Merlin, he hopes not. Now that he has accepted that he is attracted to James, he has to admit that it goes far beyond attraction. But surely James wouldn’t have been so hurt by Scorpius’ actions if he was only interested in a one-off thing, or even in something casual? And Albus is so sure his brother actually likes Scorpius... Salazar, he’s no good with that type of things. He suddenly wishes he had more experience. Well, he had any experience at all, in fact.

His ideas for the day are probably terrible and James will find them ridiculous and fuck, what if he has accepted just to laugh at him and take his revenge? Before he can get in full panic attack mode though, James lands with ease a few feet away, and Scorpius tries to smile. James’ face hardens and Scorpius’ panic comes back full force.

“Hi, James. I’m glad you came.”

“Well, you don’t look like you are.

Scorpius closes his eyes for a moment – he has to get a hold on himself, damnit!

“I am. I’m just... I’m nervous, that’s all. I’ve never done something like that before.”

He finally dares looking at James again and feels his breath hitch. The dark haired man is looking at him intently, his head slightly cocked to the side – and Scorpius is reminded of his bloody Patronus. James comes nearer, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. It may be wishful thinking on Scorpius’ part, but the brown gaze seems softer.

“So, erm, yeah. I thought we could fly to the sea, if that’s okay with you. It’s not too far away, so we could have lunch on the beach.”

“Sounds lovely.”

“Good. Let’s go, then?”

He hands James one of the brooms and prays for strength. All Potter children have inherited their parents’ talent for flying. Albus and Lily were both Seekers in Hogwarts, and James had been an outstanding Chaser. Scorpius, on the other hand, is an average flyer, to put it kindly. It doesn’t help that he’s a bit afraid from heights. Maybe more than a bit.

But it doesn’t matter. Today is about James.

Though it would be nice to survive the flight.

HP-HP-HP-HP

James is waiting for him when Scorpius finally reaches the beach. He awkwardly gets off his broom, trying to make his legs stop shaking - he’s not sure if it’s from the effort or from the stress. Suddenly a strong arm finds its way around his waist, steadying him, and he sighs, both grateful and ashamed.

“Sorry. I’m not much of a flyer.”

“I know. I was surprised that you suggested it.”

“Well, you love to fly.”

James releases him and takes a step back, looking at him curiously. Scorpius tries not to flush and fails.

“So, um, are you hungry?”

“Starving, actually.”

Scorpius nods and Conjures a soft blanket, and then unshrinks the food basked, setting it carefully on the ground. It’s a bit cool on the beach, so he quickly casts a few spells. When he’s done, James is looking at him with a genuine smile and Scorpius is insanely relieved.

“You’re really good, Scorpius. I couldn’t do something like that.”

A canvas shelter now shields the blanket from the cool wind, and Scorpius has added a few Warming and Privacy Charms. Nothing too fancy in his opinion, but he’s still oddly pleased with James’ compliment.

“I didn’t really know what you would like, so there are sandwiches, cold chicken, crisps, fruit, some cheese… And a chocolate cheesecake.”

“I think it’s more than enough” James answers with a warm chuckle before collapsing rather ungracefully on the blanket. He looks up at Scorpius, all warm eyes and casual handsomeness and that fucking cocky grin, and Scorpius kneels besides him, knowing he’s utterly lost. They eat in a comfortable silence for a while, and then they talk a bit. Mostly safe topics like Albus and the upcoming Quidditch season, and their fathers and their jobs.

Scorpius watches as James laughs, as he speaks with his hands madly moving in front of him, as he draws a hand in his hair when he’s not sure what to say next. Scorpius watches and falls, Merlin how he falls. And James has to ask, because it’s like him to ask about the huge elephant in the room.

“Why did you want another chance? I thought you were straight anyway?”

His eyes are still warm, still like melted dark chocolate, but from the way his hands are suddenly still and his mouth slightly turns downwards, Scorpius knows he’s really wondering why they’re here.

“I think I should show you something. Expecto Patronum!” he says, and he realizes that his happy memory has changed, that he now thinks of James before casting his Patronus, and the bittersweet pain of the realization is terrifying.

James watches, his mouth agape, as Scorpius’ Patronus runs and jumps around them. He doesn’t really understands, of course.

“It changed. It had always been an eagle, you know. A stern looking and respectable eagle. And that night at your cabin, when I sent it to Charlie to deal with Dean, this… thing appeared.”

“I… Fuck. It looks like Padfoot.”

“Like what?”

“Padfoot… It was… It was Sirius Black’s Animagus form. Sirius was my father’s godfather. There a picture of him as Padfoot  at home. It’s incredible. For a moment, I thought it was him. So… it changed recently, then?”

Scorpius nods and looks at the sea. He feels his cheeks burn with the force of his blush, and he wishes he could just disappear.

“Hey, it’s alright. Will you look at me, please?”

But Scorpius can’t, he stays frozen, his eyes on the sea, and there’s a wetness in them that is not only due to the wind.

“What’s wrong, Scorpius?”

“I don’t know” he whispers pitifully, and really, he has no idea what the fuck is wrong with him.

James moves to sit behind him, his legs on each side of Scorpius, and his arms find their way around his waist. When he talks, his breath tickles Scorpius’ neck and makes him shiver.

“It’s a really nice date, Scorpius. I don’t think anyone has done something like that for me before.”

“It’s not over yet.”

“No, it’s not. Did you plan something else?”

“Yes. But it’s a surprise.”

“Okay. Look, you don’t have to do anything that you are not comfortable with, you know. I appreciate what you’ve done so far, but I know you’re afraid of heights, and you shouldn’t have forced yourself to fly. I don’t want you to do things like that again, alright?”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Scorpius rolls his eyes and James must have seen it, because he snorts in Scorpius’ ear. “Shall we go now?”

James smiles and softly kisses his temple, before standing and helping Scorpius up as well.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Scorpius can’t be arsed to tell what the movie is about. Something about super heroes, if the ridiculous clothes the actors are wearing are any clue. It doesn’t matter, because Scorpius is watching James.

James, who’s laughing and gaping and nearly bouncing on his seat like a five years old kid. James who’s looking so carefree and young. Scorpius smirks when the older man looks at him with a grin and slips his arm around his shoulder good naturedly – the gesture is more friendly than anything else, but it doesn’t matter.

James is happy and Scorpius basks in his warm glow, ridiculously pleased that his date is a success.

Lucius Malfoy would roll over in his grave, if he were dead. Though he could soon be, if Scorpius’ and James’ relationship gets any further and reaches his ears. The shock might kill him on the spot.


	24. Chapter 24

**James**

James watches as Scorpius laughs, and how it makes his beautiful neck move. He watches every single of his graceful movement. He watches as he speaks about his work, his grey eyes dancing with passion. He watches as the blonde is sometimes lost in thought. He watches how Scorpius smiles to him, with a mix of shyness and self-confidence.

James listens to Scorpius soft baritone. He listens as Scorpius chuckles softly, the sound making something ache wonderfully deep inside of him. He listens to his breathing, how it’s calm and even most of the time, and how the blonde is breathless when he’s startled or afraid.

James smells Scorpius’ cologne, something fresh and green, like grass and rain. James shamelessly sniffs Scorpius’ hair –apple scented shampoo – and he sometimes thinks he can smell his skin, that enticing scent that is only Scorpius.

James feels the warmth of Scorpius’ body whenever they walk side to side. He feels the soft skin of his hands when their knuckles accidentally brush. He feels the other man’s smaller body next to him when they go to the cinema or when they sit on a park bank.

And James knows that Scorpius isn’t ready yet. It shows in the way he keeps on looking around when they’re together. In the way he flinches whenever James touches him – barely, but still noticeable. In the way he doesn’t know where he should sit – James can almost see the little wheels in his head turn madly when Scorpius tries to decide if he’s too close or too far.

And James knows the next move must be Scorpius’. It has to be.

So James watches, and he smells, and he feels. And he waits, date after date, restaurant after restaurant, movie after movie.

It’s almost as if he’s holding his breath, waiting for something to happen, knowing that something will happen.

He’s waiting, content to take what Scorpius gives him – even if the other man doesn’t know he’s giving it – and he knows it’s worth it.

Because when Scorpius will be ready, James won’t hold back.


	25. Chapter 25

Albus and Jenny both look exhausted and ridiculously happy. The little bundle in Jenny's arms is called Florian Scorpius Potter, apparently, and James is suspiciously sniffing behind his hand next to Scorpius, overwhelmed by the knowledge that he's going to be a godfather.

"You're sure? I mean... I'm not convinced that I'm the best choice, I'll probably-"

"Shut up, James, you're ruining our family moment."

Albus smirks at his brother and Scorpius chuckles.

"Would you like to hold your godson?" Jenny asks gently, and James awkwardly takes the tiny baby in his arms, carefully sitting on the bed next to the new mother, and Scorpius can't help but stare at the dark haired man, at his too bright eyes and his trembling hands, at the way he's biting his lip.

"Scorpius?" Albus' voice breaks his James-induced transe and he blinks several times. "I need a coffee – or twelve – care to join me?"

Scorpius nods and follows his best friend out of the room. St Mungo's is quiet and dark – what time is it anyway? 3 am maybe? – and for a while the only sound they hear is that of their footsteps in the desert hallways.

"I can't believe you're a father."

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy, isn't it? I can't wait until it's your turn."

Scorpius' heart clenches painfully and he looks away. There's a bittersweet feeling somewhere deep inside of him, one he doesn't want to think about. He's always thought he would be at Albus' place, one day, holding his wife's hand and cooing over a pink and shriveled miniature human being. Will it happen, one day? James' face annoyingly keeps on popping in his mind and Scorpius sighs.

"Hey. It's alright, you know. I mean, wizarding orphanages are still full – wizards are terribly old-fashioned with those bullshits about heirs, you know – and I'm sure you'll make a wonderful dad. And I know James wants children."

"I'm not sure it's what I want. I- I never thought... Never mind, tonight is not about me."

"That's bullshit, Scorpius. Talk to me, will you? What's bothering you?"

"Everything" he whispers, and he suddenly feels like crying, and he blinks furiously to avoid doing so. Albus reaches out and hugs him with one arm, and Scorpius chokes back a sob.

"I think I love him."

"I know. It's kind of obvious, you know. That's okay, Scorpius. Why does it make you so upset?"

"Because... I don't know if it's enough. I don't know if I can be brave enough for that, you know?"

"Scorpius... It's not the easiest path, I'll give you that. And I know you like to have everything planned beforehand and to know where you go, but... that's not life, Scorpius. You cannot always plan your next move, you have sometimes to take what's given to you. And I know you're afraid of what people will say, I know it's never been easy for you, being a Malfoy and all, but... James would protect you. He'd fight for you, he'd make sure no one bothers you because of your relationship."

Albus draws back to look at Scorpius, and the blonde sighs.

"I'm not even sure he's still interested. We've gone to countless dates together, I'm doing my best even if I'm completely out of my depths most of the time, but... you know. He's not..." Scorpius feels himself blush and is even more angry with himself. What is he, thirteen?

"He's not going further? Kissing you, or touching you, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Well... Maybe he's waiting for you to make up your mind, Scorpius."

"Or maybe he has changed his mind. I'm no good at all this dating thing, Albus... Half of the time I'm worried about what people will say when they spot us together, and the other half I'm worried about what I'm doing wrong with James, it's just... fuck. Why is it so complicated? That's why I never really dated before."

"I'm quite sure he hasn't changed his mind, but anyway... You have to take a risk, Scorpius. That's what life is about, you know? It's not always a straight road with known landscapes, sometimes you don't see what's on the other side of the hill."

"That's an horrible metaphor, Albus."

"Shut up. I'm tired. What I'm saying is that you have to take that risk, Scorpius. You don't think you're brave enough, but I know you are. And I think you two would be really good together. You'd ground him and he'd take you out of your comfort zone. I think I'll go back to Jenny now."

Albus walks only a few steps before he turns around, cocking his head to the side in a way that reminds Scorpius of James – the cocky grin is missing, though.

"And Scorpius... Don't take too long. I meant what I said earlier. I can't wait until it's your turn."

HP-HP-HP-HP

Scorpius has come to surprise James, but he's the one standing with his mouth agape right now. James is sitting crossed-legged on the ground, carefully holding a tiny dragon, probably a newborn, if the shriveled wings and pitiful whimpers are anything to go by. He's speaking softly to it, his hair even messier than usual, and there's such an amount of emotions in his eyes that Scorpius finds himself unable to move or to speak, afraid to break the moment.

A short and lean young man with chestnut hair suddenly comes to his side, wand in one hand and a medical bag in the other. He kneels next to James, and the two share a look that makes Scorpius' gut twist unpleasantly. Who the hell is this man anyway? Scorpius slowly moves forward, watching as the young wizard seems to check on the baby before wrapping it in a strange-looking silver blanket.

"Scorpius! What are you doing here? Come take a look, it's a Japanese Black baby!"

James stands up with ease and Scorpius can't help but smile at his proud face.

"One would think it's yours, James."

"Well, in a way, it is. James has been spending the last weeks taking care of the egg, you know. The mother has been killed in a fight." The chestnut haired idiot is looking at James with respectful awe and Scorpius suddenly wants to do something stupid. Or violent. Possibly both.

"It's my job. Oh! Scorpius, this is Arthur, our new vet. Quite a brilliant one, as well." Arthur flushes and Scorpius rolls his eyes inwardly. Honestly. "Arthur, this Scorpius, one of my friends, and the best Curse-Breaker there is."

Scorpius reluctantly shakes Arthur's moist hand. He's quite proud of the fact that he doesn't sneer or wipe his hand on his cloak afterwards. James smiles broadly and hands the tiny dragon to Arthur. They talk about it a little more and then Arthur finally leaves with the precious bundle.

"What a day! So, why are you here Scorpius? I didn't forget a date or something, did I?"

"No! No, you didn't. I just... I just thought I could surprise you. If it's a bad time, I can go-"

"Don't be stupid, Scorpius. You organized a Portkey to visit me and everything, I won't send you back like that. Besides, I quite like surprises. And this one is a good one so far."

There's something different in James' eyes. Something dangerous, a predatory gleam that's reinforced by James' shark-like grin.

"I... If you want to stay with Arthur and make sure the baby's alright, I'd understand."

James' smile grows wider and he's suddenly way too close to Scorpius, not touching but burning him with his warmth – and when has the damn man even moved nearer?

"Don't worry about that, the baby'll be alright. Or could it be that you're a bit... jealous?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Don't look at me that way, please." _Because I can't breathe. Because it makes me want to do things I don't know how to do._

James takes a step back and his smile disappears.

"I'm sorry. Did you have something in mind for tonight, then?"

"Er, yes. I thought we could fly a bit and then go to that restaurant you like, you know? The one you took me to once."

"Fly? Scorpius, I know you don't like to fly."

"But you love to. I'll be alright. Shall we go?"

James looks at him intently, and Scorpius holds his gaze. The dark haired man suddenly grins in that infuriating charming way of his and takes Scorpius' hand.

"I've got an idea, but you'll have to trust me. Do you?"

"Yes" Scorpius answers instantly, and they both seem startled by the admission – but Salazar, it's true, he trusts James like he has never trusted anyone.

"Good. Come, then."

A few minutes later, Scorpius is shaking his head stubbornly.

"No, James. No way."

"You said you trust me." James says softly, his eyes huge and pleading and fuck if he's not looking like a cute overgrown puppy.

"I do! I just... It's bad enough when I'm the one controlling the broom!"

"I'm a good flyer. I won't let you fall, Scorpius. And this way you can enjoy the sight without worrying about anything else. Just give it a try, if you don't like it we'll never do it again, I promise."

And this is how Scorpius finds himself holding on James' waist for dear life as the ex-Auror takes off and slowly gains height. The blonde knows he's probably hurting the other man with his too-tight grip, but he can't bear the thought of loosening his hold.

"Look, Scorpius. Look around. Can you feel it? That's why I love to fly. The crisp air, the wind, the freedom... It's like every worry I have stay on the ground."

Scorpius raises his head from its previous spot – between James' strong shoulders – and tries to look. James' right, it's beautiful, it's peaceful and somehow freeing, and Scorpius finally relaxes. He rests his chin on James' shoulder and tells his brain to shut the hell up, to let him enjoy the overwhelming amount of feelings he currently is assaulted with.

When James' softly land on a patch of grass later, Scorpius stays where he is for a few seconds. James turns his head slightly to look at him, his eyes soft and dark, and there's a question in them. Scorpius smiles and James looks relieved. Suddenly he knows what to do, he knows the moment is right, he knows he has to take the risk.

He slowly leans forward, gently cupping James' strong jaw with his right hand while his left one is still on the man's waist. James' eyes widen slightly, and Scorpius holds his breath.


	26. Chapter 26

Scorpius waits, marveling at the way their breaths mingle in the cool evening air. James is looking a bit uncertain, and well, Scorpius can understand why, really.

"Do you think you'll want to fly with me again?" James whispers against Scorpius' lips – and they both know it's not about flying, not really, and as soon as Scorpius says 'yes', one of them moves, he's not sure who, and it doesn't matter, because they're kissing and then there's only that myriad of feelings between them.

They've already kissed, twice in fact, but it's different, because this time it's not one-sided and it's not about people looking at them. This time they both want it, and it feels like forgiveness. It feels like trust and tenderness, it feels like warmth and safety. It's almost too much.

It feels like a promise, and Scorpius feels James grin against his lips, and he grins back without opening his eyes because there's still the possibility for this to be just a dream – it's best to enjoy it while it lasts. James kisses like he does everything else: it's straightforward, warm and giving, with tender lips and burning tongue and playfully nipping teeth. The angle is all wrong, with James' neck twisted that way, but Merlin, it's still the best kiss Scorpius ever has had. Not that there have been many of them, mind you. James' stubble feels strange against his palm, a bit rough and foreign, but it's not unpleasant.

James' stomach growls and they both chuckle, and Scorpius rests his forehead against the dark haired man's neck.

"Sorry. It's been a long day and I'm starving."

"Let's go and feed that stomach of yours, then."

The restaurant is as cozy as in Scorpius' memory and the waitress beams at them when they get in hand in hand. The blonde blushes a little but James seems so at ease that he soon relaxes too. The food is delicious and they chat animatedly while they eat. It's good, and Scorpius suddenly realizes how much the underlying tension between them has made the previous dates a bit strained, a bit awkward despite his best efforts.

"So, Scorpius, not that I complain, but what made you want to make your move?"

"Er... I spoke with Albus at the hospital, you know. When Florian was born." Scorpius sighs and leans back in his chair. "I always thought... I always thought I would have what Albus has, you know. A wife. Children. We spoke about it, and he told me some things, and, well... It's always been like a dream, you know? I'd imagined holding my wife's hand and looking at my baby, and..."

"Oh." James is sitting very still, all of a sudden, his usual restless body like frozen in his chair. "Do you... I mean... That's what you want, then?"

"I thought it was what I wanted. I never imagined it would be otherwise. It never... it never even crossed my mind, you know? But all the time at the hospital, all I could see was you. I realized I didn't really care about what the future had in store for me as long as you were in it."

James is looking at him intently, so intently that Scorpius fidgets in his chair. Fuck. Malfoys do not fidget.

"And, uh, it's slightly possible that I don't like that Arthur bloke so much" he blurts out in a very embarrassing manner, his cheeks burning.

James' grin is positively delighted.

"Jealous, Scorpius?"

"Maybe. I mean, have you seen the way he's looking at you?"

"Not really. I've got someone else in my mind." James leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. "A gorgeous blonde. Very smart, too. With the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Scorpius clears his throat awkwardly and James stands up to speak with the waitress. She nods fervently, a bright smile on her pretty face, and shooes them out.

"What did you tell her?"

"I asked her if she could send me the bill later, because we've got to leave now."

"What? Why?"

"You'll see."

James embraces him suddenly and Apparate them without warning, straight in his cabin.

"You fucking asshole! You could have- mmmh"

Well, if James keeps on kissing him like that, maybe Scorpius will forgive him. Maybe. Because, well, you know. James attacks his neck with enthusiasm, walking him backwards and working on the tiny buttons of his shirt at the same time – apparently he's good at multi-tasking, Scorpius thinks absently.

"Fuck, Scorpius... You have no idea... Merlin, you're gorgeous."

They've reached James' bedroom and they collapse on the bed in a tangled mess of limbs, James' clever lips still attached to Scorpius' neck, and, Merlin, did that sound come out of his throat? Their shirts are gone – when did they go? – and James' hands are burning Scorpius' skin in a terrifying and wonderful way. James draws back and looks at Scorpius, and there they are, the predatory gleam in his eyes, and the dangerous smile that only grows wider when James' fingers find their way in Scorpius' trousers. Scorpius stiffens, suddenly extremely aware that he's half-naked with another man, that said man is somehow just in his boxers over him, that he's painfully hard and panting in a very undignified way.

"Hey... It's alright... Do you want me to stop? We could just kiss and cuddle a little, if you want to."

"I'm sorry. I should go, I..."

Scorpius feels like crying, suddenly. He has no idea what to do, he has no idea what he's supposed to do, and he's feeling terribly inexperienced and shamefully frightened, and his desperate arousal only confuses him now. He should go before he makes more a fool of himself.

"Scorpius, relax. It's okay, I understand. Just... don't go, please? I'd like to wake up with you by my side. I'd like to kiss you good morning and to have breakfast with you. Please?"

James moves and takes Scorpius stiff body in his arms, rocking him slightly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone that far. Let's take it slow, alright?"

Scorpius nods in James' chest. After a few moments, he raises his head, looking in James' eyes before kissing him slowly, trying to convey his feelings.

_I'm sorry. Thank you. I want to stay._

_I think I love you._

HP-HP-HP-HP

Scorpius wakes up chilled and content. James is sprawled beside him, his golden skin beautiful on the white sheets. His dark hair is like a halo around his peaceful face, and Scorpius can't help but tracing his features with a shy finger. The strong jaw. The slightly flushed cheeks. The smooth forehead. The parted lips. James is really a handsome man.

He feels a bit bolder, and runs his fingertips over James' chiseled chest. Merlin, what the hell is the man doing to keep that body? James' not bulky in any way, but his body is strongly built. His nipples are dark, much darker that Scorpius' own. He experimentally kisses one, lightly.

James sighs in his sleep. Scorpius smiles and kisses his way up James' chest to his neck, mimicking what the dark haired man has done to him a few hours ago. He startles a little when James' sleepy voice echoes in the still dark room.

"Now I could get used to wake up like that very quickly."

"Good morning."

"Good morning, handsome."

"I'm sorry for-"

"Shh, don't say it. There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too."

James smiles at that, his face lightning up so quickly that Scorpius feels his chest constrict almost painfully. He's done that. He's made James smile that way. Salazar, he's lost.

Strangely, it doesn't bother him that much. Especially with the way James kisses him, slow and tender and perfect. And with the way they cook breakfast, and eat it on the couch, as if they're doing this every day. As if they're going to do it every day.

And Scorpius realizes he'd like to do that every morning. Maybe that's what it's like to be in love. That quiet contentment that follows mind-blowing moments, that feeling of normalcy, of rightness, in the middle of gut-wrenching emotions and desperate yearnings.

It feels fucking good, at any rate.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is it! This story is several years old. I edited it to correct some mistakes & one plot hole... but I'm still not completely happy with it. I wouldn't write the same today, but I guess it's how things go!  
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway, let me know!

There are a lot of first times between them.

The first time they attend an official event together. Well, really together, not pretending to be. James holds Scorpius' hand tightly and is looking both stupidly happy and stubbornly defiant. Scorpius would roll his eyes if he didn't find it so endearing. Harry Potter is softly talking to Scorpius' father when they get in the crowded Ministry – and when have the two of them become so chummy anyway? – and the elder Malfoy discreetly nods to his son. James' father isn't really bothered about manners, apparently, because he hugs them both exuberantly until his wife drags him away with a wink and an apologetic smile. All in all, it goes surprisingly well and Scorpius even relaxes enough to allow James to kiss him lightly in front of the Minister. Lucius has probably had an aneurism at the Manor, Scorpius thinks afterwards.

The first time they make love. If he's honest with himself – and he tends to be these days – Scorpius must admit that he has been worried about that part. Not only he has very little experience when it comes to sex, but that experience is limited to women. Of course James takes things slowly, until Scorpius gradually feels more at ease around him and starts to initiate things on his own. And of course he knows exactly what to say and what to do to reassure his boyfriend, because James is that kind of person. Then one evening they collapse on the bed together, still laughing about something, and Scorpius whispers "will you show me?" and of course James knows what he's saying. He shows him, with frightening tenderness and overwhelming passion, and then he lets Scorpius practice what he's learned, his brown eyes full of something that Scorpius doesn't want to analyze, not now, not there, not like that. And James must know because he doesn't say anything, even when they bask in the afterglow, holding each other. And Scorpius knows he must be going insane because they're sticky and sweaty and sore and nothing has ever felt so perfect.

The first time they fight. It's ugly and Scorpius often has to close his eyes to dull the pain when he thinks about it. They're walking in Diagon Alley and someone whispers something behind them, something cruel and nasty and entirely directed at Scorpius. He freezes, unable to move, unable to fight his own battle, because it's exactly why he doesn't like to be in crowded places. And of course James takes action, perfectly at ease as the knight in shining armor, and suddenly Scorpius hates him for it, as irrational and unfair it is. When they reach Scorpius' flat later, they fight, of course they do because it has to happen, because things have to be said and it doesn't matter how much it hurts them. In the end they both understand, and it's like a last wall has fallen between them. Scorpius has to stand up for himself, and James has to let him do so. It's a good feeling for Scorpius, to know that they've survived this. That, and the make-up sex.

The first time James says it. It's completely James. He blurts it out one evening, out of the blue, making Scorpius spill his wine on his expensive rug. James chuckles and kisses him, as if he hasn't just said he loves Scorpius. As if he hasn't destroyed what was left of Scorpius' self-preservation sense, leaving him vulnerable and overwhelmed. As if it's the most normal thing to do. Later, when James' breathing has evened beside him, Scorpius turns on side to watch James sleep, sprawled on the blonde's bed like he owns it. He whispers "I love you too" and James grins like a silly schoolboy, and Scorpius realizes he hasn't been sleeping at all. It doesn't matter so much, somehow.

The first time Scorpius leaves James speechless. The dark haired man comes back from work one evening, exhausted and covered in something that suspiciously looks like dragon dungs – and that is something Scorpius absolutely doesn't want to think about – to find Scorpius in his couch and his cabin somewhat changed. There are some frames hanging on the walls and a new coffee table with a soft-looking rug under it and Scorpius smirks. "So, I've had to extend the chest to fit all of my clothes in there. And the spare bedroom is now my study, don't even think to get in there without my permission. I'm working on cursed artifacts and I'm fairly sure you'd manage to get yourself injured. I've brought curry, by the way." James gapes like a goldfish and Scorpius has to kiss him to shake him out of his daze. James stutters "Does that mean... You're going to... With me?" Scorpius just smiles and lets himself being hugged to death. It's ridiculously good.

The first time they go to Malfoy Manner to meet Lucius. It's hilarious. Draco has to make his father shut up with a Silencing Spell after only a few minutes of loud cursing and half-veiled threats and James keeps on touching Scorpius and smirking evilly at the eldest Malfoy. Scorpius has a bloody good time and even his father looks faintly amused.

The first time James surprises him with an unexpected holiday. They take a Portkey and reach Canada, and Scorpius is amazed as soon as their feet touch the ground. It's the middle of January and there's snow everywhere, and it's peaceful and pure, with ice shimmering under the sun and trees all around them. And of course James has to kneel in the snow and propose him, because that's the type of naive romantic things James does, and Scorpius would never admit it out loud but he bloody loves all of it, from the look in James eyes to the warmth of his hands when he slips a white golden ring on Scorpius chilled finger.

Scorpius looks at the papers in front of him, and wonders if it's going to be another first time for them. He has already filled the forms days ago. He has no idea why he hasn't told James yet. It seems... definitive, somehow. Scorpius sighs and plays with his rings. One engagement ring, glowing with contentment and giddy happiness. One bonding ring, heavy with oaths and promises of eternity. He has to do it. He knows it, but the thought of telling James, of witnessing his reaction is filling him with dread, almost choking him.

James is sitting on the floor, chewing on his quill as he's apparently trying to organise next month timetables for his team. James has taken Charlie's place when the crazy uncle has finally retired, and he's a good manager. Scorpius bits his lip, clutching the forms with numb fingers.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I'd like to tell you."

James raises his messy head, blinking at Scorpius in a way that shouldn't be so cute. The blonde smiles and kneels in front of his husband, his bonded, his mate. His everything, as cheesy as it sounds. He wipes a smudge of ink on James' face, and the dark haired man grins. Scorpius swallows with difficulty, and James suddenly frowns.

"Scorpius? Is something wrong?"

"No. No. I just... I've thought about us, lately. I... There's something I'd like to discuss. Something I'm missing. And, well... I'm not sure..."

"Oh." James' face closes instantly, and Scorpius marvels at the way he's wearing his heart on his sleeve. Salazar, how he loves him.

"I'm just not sure of what you want. We've never discussed it before, and, maybe it's too early, but I can't stop thinking of it, and I have to tell you."

"Scorpius, you're scaring me" James whispers, and Scorpius quickly puts his hand on the smooth neck of his love, because he knows how much his touch reassures him.

"It's alright. I guess. I just wanted to know if you would consider adopting."

James' eyes are wide, burning Scorpius with their raw intensity like they always do.

"A child? You'd like to have a child?"

"I... Yes. With you. I want a family with you. If you want it too, I mean."

"Merlin."

"If you're not ready, I understand, just... maybe think about it?"

"What? Are you daft?"

Scorpius blinks back tears. He won't cry. He won't.

"I can't believe... I can't believe we've been so stupid. I... I think about it, you know, about what it would be to take care of a little one. Of what you'd look like with a child in your arms. Merlin, Scorpius. Are you crying? Don't cry, love. Did you think I'd say no? Of course I want a family with you. How could you think otherwise?"

"I wasn't sure... I just..."

"We're going to be wonderful parents. Crazy, especially you, but wonderful all the same."

Scorpius chuckles against James' neck, his cheeks damp with tears. He can't stop crying for some reason. It's not going to be simple, simple has never been an option with James anyway.

But James is holding him, and he's holding James, and it's going to be alright.


End file.
